A Home For Christmas
by Verkaiking
Summary: Regina's always heard it's not what's under the tree that matters, it's who's around it. She's never had anyone around her tree. But this year, thanks to two wonderful little boys and a handsome stranger, everything changes. Outlaw Queen Christmas AU. Rated T going on M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Soooo here we are again, most wonderful time of the year!_**

 ** _2016 has been brutal on a lot of us, and since last year you guys seemed to enjoy my short Christmas multi-chapter The Christmas Exclusive, I thought I'd bring you a new multi-chapter to read this holiday season. I truly hope you like it and that the coming days are merry and bright for you all!_**

 ** _Please keep in mind this is unedited and unbetaed, as I wanted to post it ASAP, so I'm sorry in advance for any mistakes._**

 ** _PS: You may notice some inaccuracies about how the foster system and the adoption process work. Please know I don't mean to offend anyone, I'm well aware that these things are not exactly like I describe them here, but I had to tweak them a bit to serve the story._**

* * *

It's ridiculous how much the idea of winter in New York is romanticized these days.

So the park looks pretty when it's covered in snow. Big deal. So does every park, if you think about it. Regina can't exactly grasp what's so special about frozen lakes and dirty slush on the streets while cars honk away and splash you with too-cold water, or what's so wonderful about people clogging the sidewalks all bundled up in mismatched coats and scarves, clutching large cups of terrible coffee. As long as she's lived here, she's never been able to understand why the freezing cold and cloudy days around the holiday season are so fascinating. But for some reason, it's a thing.

She's always hated winter. Always.

However, today is not so bad.

It's sunny, for starters, and while the temperatures are low, there's no wind gusting and messing up her hair, no flurries dampening her coat, no sludgy puddles to avoid. She's gotten the good coffee, from the little cafe down the street that has the rich dark roast that she likes, and she's even able to find a cab easily enough despite the hustle and bustle of the city.

She gives her driver the address, and sips on her coffee as faces and buildings blur by, anticipation growing in tickling waves in her belly.

The adoption agency on Williams Street is a quiet place, with not a lot of room, but organized and cozy, with comfy chairs where she's instructed to wait while her case worker finishes up a call.

Isabelle Tinker is all smiles when she waltzes out of her office, beckoning Regina with an enthusiastic wave and acknowledging her with unparalleled excitement.

"Good morning, Izzie," Regina greets.

"So glad you're back! How was your Thanksgiving?! Are you ready to get started?!" she replies as she draws her into a quick hug, talking a mile a minute as she grabs the cup of tea her assistant gives her and walks back inside her office, Regina trailing just behind her.

There's a few minutes of small talk, where they both discuss what they did for Thanksgiving (Regina tells her she had dinner at her friend Kathryn's house, nothing fancy, and leaves it at that, while Izzie rambles on about the _seven_ dinners she attended at different homes, all of which belong to families she helped put together), and then Regina's impatience wins out.

The manila folder filled to the brim with documents goes from her hands to the desk, lands with a heavy _twack!_ on the worn wooden surface, disrupting Isabelle's detailed account of the snowball fight she had with the Jones boys at their new home.

"Sorry," Regina says, somewhat sheepishly, "I just really need to know that everything's in order."

"Right," she says with a smile, unfazed by the interruption. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

And then her young and spunky case worker is off, speaking faster and faster as she sifts through Regina's tax returns, health information, employment letter, character references, and everything else she made her compile for pre-approval.

And then she gets to the last document in the bunch, the sealed envelope containing the psych evaluation and detailed family history of the prospective parent. Her darkest secrets.

Regina never knew her father, was raised by a mother who, as a matter of fact, never even informed the man she was pregnant. Because Cora Mills was an heiress, and he was no more than a lowly waiter she had a one-night-stand with in her youth, she'd explained. A mistake. That's what she'd always called her pregnancy, and by extension, her daughter.

When Regina was younger, she'd ask, over and over again, why her father didn't know she existed. Maybe they could find him, maybe she could meet him. Her mother would refuse, insist she had done many things, struck many deals, to keep them from ever having to associate with her pauper of a father. So no, she couldn't meet him. She couldn't tell him. Mother forbid it.

Instead, she'd been raised in the home of her stepfather, Leopold Blanchard, a disgusting man, if she'd ever met one. As a child, she'd hear the lewd comments he'd throw Cora's way, and how she would return them. He would ask her why she would ever sleep with a waiter when she could've had the Blanchard name all along, and Cora would reply that it should've never happened, that she shouldn't have had that fourth sherry that night, that she should've just left and found him instead.

From what Regina understands, Leopold had been after her mother for years, and so when she finally accepted his advances (out of convenience, of course), it wasn't hard to get him to take Regina in as his own. And it had worked for a while. He'd ignored her or the most part, something Regina now considers a blessing, really. Not having his attention meant she didn't have to spend time with him or Mother, and could stay home with her kind nanny Johanna instead.

Only, as Regina had shed her awkward phase and grown from child to woman, Johanna was let go, and Leopold's beady eyes had started to wander toward Regina rather than her mother.

There had been strange encounters where he'd brush against her just a little too close, make excuses to stay in the house with her while Cora was out... He'd even insist on taking her to the club, on teaching her to golf, and then his hands would try to do more than just correct her swing. Regina had tolerated it, told herself she'd be gone to college soon, where he couldn't get to her... and then he'd kissed her.

She'd told her mother what had been going on, with tears running down her face. But she should've known Cora wouldn't take her side, should've known that when Leopold insisted it had been Regina who came on to him, her mother would believe him over her.

She'd slapped her, yelled at her, locked her up and isolated her from the world for over a month, until finally, Regina had found her backbone. When the maid had opened her door at the usual time to deliver her lunch, on a day both Leopold and Cora were out of the house, she'd ran.

Her trust fund, a gift from her late grandfather, had become hers to manage the moment she became of age a few months before her escape, and the first thing Regina did when leaving the house was get to the bank and make sure Cora and Leopold were forbidden from touching her money.

She'd paid for school, and gotten her degree, and then a job, moved to New York, and never looked back. She doubts her mother even knows where she is, or cares. She was a mistake, after all, she probably did Cora a favor by leaving.

All of that is in the three-page document Izzie is currently perusing, a frown appearing and deepening the further along she reads, making her nerves churn heavily in the pit of her stomach.

Regina has been in therapy for over five years now, working through the effects of her mother's influence on her life, from her eating habits and self-image issues to her constant anxiety and the unconscious shudder that ripples through her at the mere thought of Leopold Blanchard's clammy lips on her own. She's in a place now where she can admit and accept that Cora Mills was an abusive hag, and Leopold a disgusting piece of trash. That none of the things Regina blamed herself for were actually her fault. But it still worries her, that her past will define her future, and jeopardize the realization of the dream she's come here to fulfill.

"Your mother is a piece of work," Izzie says, looking up from the papers at last.

"I'm good now, I promise, I'm in therapy, have been for a few years, as you can see," she juts her chin out toward the document in her hand, "and I swear to you, I am nothing like my mother. I'll take classes if that'll make it easier, I'll—"

"Regina, it's fine," Izzie interrupts, "this clearly shows you've been through a lot, and have found the strength in yourself to become who you are today. That's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it's quite commendable, and I promise you, none of this will hurt your chances of becoming a mother."

Regina sighs in relief, blinking back the tears that have gathered in her eyes. Izzie is kind, gives her a moment to recoup while she tidies up the pile of documents in her hands and continues reading.

"It says here you never met your father. Maybe the agency could help you find him, if you want?" she starts, eager to help, as always, but Regina shakes her head, and tells her the one part of the story that isn't on the paper.

"I hired a P.I. a couple of years ago and found him. He started his own business shortly after I was born, became quite successful. He lives in Maine now, in a little town called Storybrooke. Seems like a good man."

"Have you talked to him? What did he say when he found out he had a daughter?!" she asks excitedly, and Regina shakes her head with a smile.

"He has a wife and two teenage kids, and they seem happy. It didn't feel right to intrude in his life like that. And I'm... I'm okay now. I've moved on."

"Don't you think he deserves to know?" Izzie insists.

"He leads a simple life, me showing up would only complicate things for him. Besides, I don't need a father. Not anymore," Regina answers, wanting the subject to be over and done with.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me," Izzie says, catching on. "I put families together for a living, it's hard to shake that off."

Regina smiles politely at that, tells her it's alright, she understands, and then waits while the woman continues reading the report from her therapist.

"Your doctor says you've made great progress in his sessions, and that he believes you're more than capable of raising a child on your own," she reads, looking up at her as she adds, "I happen to think you'd be a great mother, too."

Regina smiles pleasantly at both Dr. Hopper's assessment and Izzie's.

"Thanks."

"Still, can't have been easy growing up like that," Izzie presses on, looking at her expectantly. It's a test, Regina is sure of it, but what she isn't sure of is what kind. Is she looking for her to open up? To cry? Or does she want her to talk badly about her own mother to ensure she really has no plans to become like her?

In the end, she goes with the truth.

"It was a long time ago. And ever since I left, I've taken steps to make sure I don't let her dictate who I am. I like to think I've managed that." Her tone is a little steely, just a tad defensive as she tries to figure out what it is Izzie wants from her, but then the blonde nods with a grin, the few wispy hairs that have fallen from her bun bouncing slightly as she moves.

Regina realizes then, the woman was only trying to be friendly.

"Alright, well, we've got everything we need," Izzie says then, stretching out a hand to her. "Only question left to ask is, are you ready to find your child?"

Regina's eyes well up with tears, hope blooming warmly in her chest. Her child...

She leaves the office with an appointment for the next day already set up at a foster home in Westchester. There's a baby there Regina's been waiting to meet for a month now, and excitement bubbles up inside her as she heads back out into the city.

She can't believe it's finally happening. That the hole in her heart, left behind by years of fruitless treatments and unsuccessful pregnancies, is about to be filled in the most beautiful way.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Surprise! Chapter 2 on the same day hehe. Enjoy!_**

* * *

The home is... surprisingly nice.

Regina's heard so many horror stories of the foster system, she's been preparing herself to find something akin to a haunted building like the orphanages in old horror films. But this place is cozy, full of life and charm, with so many handmade Christmas decorations, it looks like Santa himself threw up in the living room.

Izzie is by her side, explaining how things work here, how this home is one of the rare jewels she always loves to work with. Kids greet her with excitement as soon as they see her, taking the candy she offers them happily, and giving her hugs and hand-drawn pictures. Most of them, Regina notices, depict the blonde with fairy wings and a short, green dress.

"They call me Tinkerbell," she clarifies, pointing to the big bun atop her head as she explains, "because of the hair. And because green is my favorite color."

Regina laughs, tells her that makes perfect sense, and they are then welcomed into the building by one of the women in charge.

She's taken straight through the rooms that house the bigger kids, right to the east wing of the old building, where the babies and their caretakers dwell. There are nerves floating up like butterflies in her belly, anticipation growing the closer she gets to the room, and every mini stop Izzie makes to greet someone has Regina reaching into the pits of her barely attainable self-control, so as not to scream at them to let them through already.

Finally, a set of wooden double doors opens before her, and inside, she sees cribs. Most of them are empty, only six or seven babies of various ages babbling and giggling.

"They've all been adopted already, their parents should be dropping by this week to take them home," Izzie informs her, and Regina smiles, nods, and tries like hell to tramp down those nerves as they escalate.

There's an area to the side, a little removed from the rest, where two people are already standing. The woman is younger than Regina by five or six years, with pixie-cut dark hair and blue eyes. She's holding a squirming little bundle in her arms, cooing at it while her husband, a handsome man with sandy hair and a kind smile, looks happily at them both, his hand gentle as it cradles the baby's head.

"Wait here," Izzie tells Regina, who stops in her tracks and stares at the couple, at her caseworker walking towards them, at the baby she takes from their embrace and brings to Regina.

"Let's go inside," she says, jerking her head in the direction the door ahead of them. They walk through it, and all the while, Regina is in a haze, trying her hardest to pay attention to what the other woman is saying.

"They were supposed to be gone an hour ago. I guess they lost track of time," she excuses, "That's Mary Margaret and David, they're looking into adopting him, as well."

"Oh," is all Regina can say. She wasn't aware she'd have to compete for her child, and she'd be throwing some snappy comment at the knowledge, were she not so distracted by the baby now whining in Izzie's arms.

The woman notices, looks down at the baby with a smile, and then up at her. "Ready?"

Regina doesn't register the action, but she must be nodding, because next thing she knows, the child is being placed in her waiting arms, and Izzie's voice is soft as she says, "Regina, meet Neal."

Her teary eyes drop down to the swaddled form nestling into her chest, and her breath catches.

He's beautiful.

Soft, light brown baby hairs cover his head, his cute little button nose burying itself in his blanket as he fidgets slightly, pudgy cheeks reddening when he screws up his face, little blue eyes scrunching up in a huffy expression that makes her chuckle.

He's perfect.

And he is not her son.

Tears build, spill over without her notice, because as adorable as he is, as much as she enjoys the warmth and clean baby smell of that tiny little body pressed against her chest, she doesn't feel it. Doesn't feel _it_. That _Aha_ moment she'd been expecting to experience upon meeting him doesn't happen, and her heart breaks all over again.

Maybe it's just the nerves, she tells herself. Maybe it's just that she's been building up this moment for so long now that it falls a bit short to what she imagined, but deep down, she knows that's a lie. The image of the young woman holding him earlier jumps into her head, the perfect picture of love and family as they'd looked down at him. She remembers the woman's face. _She'd_ felt it. This is her son. Not Regina's. Never Regina's.

"Are you okay?" Izzie asks, offering to take the baby back when Regina starts looking around frantically.

"I just... need some air," she says, making sure Neal is safe in Izzie's grasp before darting out of the room.

Her competition is still there. Waiting just outside on a bench, and look at her with fear in their eyes. As if begging her not to take their child away.

"He's yours," she says with a teary smile, and then she runs.

A lot of panting and crying later, she finds herself on a park bench outside, in the front yard of the building, hands rubbing over her thighs as she shivers and cries some more.

It wasn't right. It didn't click the way she'd seen it click with that couple. That baby is not her son, he's not—

"Are you okay?"

It's a child's voice, low and worried, coming from her right.

She turns to find a boy there, with shaggy brown hair, pale skin dotted with freckles, and a kindness in his light brown eyes that shakes her.

"I'm fine," she assures him, because somewhere in her mind, that pesky sense of propriety decides to pop up and chastise her for scaring the poor kid. "Just a little light-headed."

"Do you want a thin mint?" he offers, handing her the box of Girl Scout Cookies she's just realizing he's holding. Regina takes one, but doesn't bite it, intrigued by the little boy.

"They're my favorites. My brother always brings me some. Do you have a brother?"

"Um, kind of," she says, because she knows her biological father has a son and a daughter. She's never met them, but they're related. That counts, right?

The boy seems unfazed by her strange answer, only chews on his cookie and urges her to do the same.

"Good?" he asks, and the way he looks at her, with such interest and anticipation, lets her know this is a very important question.

"Delicious," Regina says, biting into the cookie, adding, "They're my favorites, too."

The boy high-fives her, and it makes her laugh, makes her feel lighter, better.

"I always hide them under my pillow. Mrs. Lucas says we should always share what we have, but I don't like sharing my thin mints. I run out too fast when I share them."

She giggles. She is thirty-four, a respected interior designer in the upper Manhattan scene, she shouldn't be giggling like a schoolgirl. And yet here she is, doing just that, like she's no older than him.

It's... freeing. Fun.

She nods as she says, "I can understand that," and takes another bite out of the precious gift this child has given her. It's just a cookie, but she can tell it's a big deal to him, and for him to consider her deserving of such a treat... well, it makes her feel good. Like she's done something commendable and is receiving the best kind of praise.

"Is that what you're asking Santa for this Christmas? Boxes and boxes of thin mints?" she asks, and it makes him laugh, has him shaking his head and shifting closer to her on the bench.

"Nah. But I always ask for a family and never get it, so yeah, maybe I'll ask for cookies this year. That should be easier for Santa to bring, right?"

He says it so casually, so simply, and it tugs at her heart in ways nothing else ever has.

"You know what?" she says, "I think soon, you'll have more family than you know what to do with."

He grins at her, and something inside her lights up at the knowledge that she's put that smile there.

"I'm Henry, by the way. Henry Swan," he says, offering his chocolaty, sticky hand to her.

Regina takes it without hesitation, succeeding in not wincing as bits of cookie lodge themselves between her fingers.

"Regina Mills," she replies, marveling at the warm, tingly feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach.

"You're here to adopt Neal, aren't you?" he asks then, and before she can answer, he's rambling away, chewing on his cookie as he goes. "The babies always get adopted, all moms and dads want babies, so they get adopted all the time and we don't 'cause we're older. But s'okay, 'cause Neal's so little, I'm glad he'll have a house and a room and parents, and now he doesn't have to live in foster homes all the time like me, and that's really good."

"Please don't speak with your mouth full, Henry," she says kindly, stopping his speech before more tears take over. When he gives her a heartfelt _Sorry_ , she tells him it's alright, and clarifies, "And I'm not adopting Neal."

"Oh," he utters, swallows his most recent bite, and then frowns a bit. "That's too bad. You look like a really good mom."

Regina takes a minute, one long, deep breath to calm herself before she answers with a teary, "Thank you, sweetheart."

He smiles, offers her another cookie, and they eat in companionable silence.

He breaks their reprieve to ask her what other cookies she tends to favor, and then they chat about everything. Their favorite colors, movies, places, things they've done or want to do. She tells him about her apple turnovers, and how making them is her favorite part of Christmas. Tells him about her job, her life, her childhood (the good parts anyway, like the horse ranch she used to go to for riding lessons, and the smell of Johanna's freshly baked cookies when she'd get home from school...).

He mentions a bit of his own history, about how he's been here since he was seven years old, tells her of the things he's lived through over the years, good and bad. The houses he'd lived in before coming here, the people he's met, and there's this astounding maturity to him, mixed still with the innocence of his short years, that has Regina loving every second of their conversation, has her wanting to know more. Wanting to be in his life for longer than these few minutes given to her by chance.

When she started all this, adopting an older child wasn't part of the plan. She'd wanted a baby, still does, doesn't she? But...

"Henry," she asks, "would it be okay for me to visit you this weekend?"

"Visit me?" he asks, meeting her gaze with a curious stare.

"Yes, visit. I'd... I'd like you to be my friend, if you're okay with it."

"Oh. Sure! I like having friends," he says happily, a giant smile forming on his face when he says, "If you come Saturday, you can meet my brother!"

Oh. Right.

"Ye— Yeah, sure. Your brother."

Something inside her deflates at the thought. Maybe the brother is trying to get him out. Maybe he's some long-lost sibling from one of his parents' previous relationships and has come to take this sweet boy away from the agony of living without a family.

He's probably off limits. Which means entertaining the notion of adopting him will only make her miserable.

She shouldn't think like that. Should be glad that at least Henry won't be alone for much longer. She can just do this. Can just be his friend, spend some time with him until he leaves.

All throughout her little breakdown, the boy is talking away, telling her some story about his brother, and she's only able to catch the last few bits.

"...So he said if I beat him he'll take me for ice cream after lunch. Do you like ice cream? You should come with us! I'm totally gonna win."

"Ice cream in winter?" she interjects, raising a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"There is never a bad time for ice cream," he says solemnly. "Roland thinks so, too."

"Your brother?"

"No, Roland is his son."

Regina's eyes widen just a bit. "You have a nephew?"

Henry laughs, rushes to explain, "No. Robin's not, like, my real brother, he's my big brother. You know, those people who come here to see us and hang out?"

Oh. Oooh.

"Oh," she says out loud, unable to hide her relief.

"Yeah, I thought it was dumb at first, but Robin's really cool, and Roland comes with him sometimes and we play. Roland's way younger than me, and sometimes he gets a little sad that he doesn't have a mom, but other than that he's fun, and he likes chunky monkey ice cream, same as me."

Regina tries, she really does. Tries to tramp down the ray of hope blooming in her chest. But she can't, her smile grows, her heart feeling lighter than it has all day.

"I'd love to have ice cream with you, Henry."

* * *

Saturday, everything goes wrong.

Her alarm doesn't go off, meaning she wakes up a full hour after she was supposed to, and by the time she reaches Grand Central, she's missed the express train. The next one leaves in 35 minutes, but there's a local one just about to depart, so she boards that one instead, eager to start her journey. The local train would probably take just as long getting her there as waiting for the express would have, but this way at least she feels like she's _doing_ something to get there. Henry's waiting.

That is... if he hasn't already given up.

Not for the first time this morning, Regina curses her pesky alarm.

When she finally arrives, though, she realizes she needn't have worried.

Henry is fully entertained, out in the front yard of the large house with a soccer ball, kicking it around and laughing with another boy, who is about half his height but no less enthusiastic as he scores a goal on Henry's side of their little "field" and whoops triumphantly.

There's someone else there. A man. He's about her age, it seems, and clad in far too little clothing for the current chill. A T-shirt, white and V-necked and snug, with a blue Permanent Visitors' ID pinned to it. Dark jeans, with only a pine-green hoodie to keep him warm as he high-fives the little boy and tells Henry he still has time to catch up.

"Ready, men?" he calls out in a British accent that makes something tingle inside her. Henry is all furrowed brow and practiced stance, eyes zeroing in on the ball and kicking it away from the toddler's path, much to his dismay.

Henry evens the score with a goal that has a little lick of pride bubbling up in her chest (pride she has no right feeling, not really, not yet), and that golden, warm thing she'd felt when she'd met him stirs in her heart, reminds her of why she's here in the first place.

"Way to go, champ," she calls out, and Henry's head turns so quickly his floppy hair whips against his face.

"Regina!" he calls, instantly abandoning his game and running to her, brightening and shattering her world all at once with the excitement in his voice.

And then he hugs her. Smacks right into her and throws his arms around her waist, cheek pressed into her belly as he holds her so tight she feels tears spring to her eyes, unprepared for the casual show of fondness.

She returns the gesture, though. Slowly and hesitantly, but she does. Cradles his head against her with one hand while the other loops over his back and presses there, holding him close for a moment, basking in being given his affection so freely.

"I didn't think you'd come," he confesses when he pulls away, and Regina has to look up at the sky and blink back those tears before she crouches down at eye level with him.

"I promised you I would, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah," Henry admits, "but it's already after lunch, I thought..."

He trails off, and Regina picks that moment to apologize and explain herself, cursing that stupid alarm once again.

"I woke up late and missed the express train, had to take a local."

"Oh," he says simply, looking a little humiliated for thinking she'd abandoned him. And it's only logical that he would think that, she reasons, because who knows how many times this poor boy has been abandoned in the near ten years he's been in and out of here.

Tipping his chin up, she puts on her friendliest smile, and promises him, "I don't back out on my promises, Henry. Even when my alarm is a little wacky sometimes."

He laughs at that, then again when she winks and tells him, "You're on my team now, buddy, get used to it."

He drags her back to the yard, excitedly telling her about his game, and Regina notices his adult companion is suddenly quiet, the younger boy nowhere to be seen. The man is staring at them —at _her_ , really— as Henry happily makes his way over to where he'd left the soccer ball.

"Robin, this is Regina, she's my new friend!" he announces, "Regina, this is my brother Robin."

His hand is outstretched and offered to her before Henry's even done talking, and Regina smirks, shakes it, and lets go before the heat of his stare sets her ablaze.

"Why, hello there, new friend Regina," the man offers, "I heard you might be joining us."

Good god, that accent. It makes her knees tremble, has her biting her lower lip and looking down at her boots.

"Hi," she mutters, and she can feel how big her smile is, but can't seem to be able to reduce it, enchanted as she is by them both.

"You forgot to mention how beautiful she was, Henry," Robin remarks, and Regina blushes, flirts back with a _Stop_ that is half-hearted, and an added teasing of _Are you this smooth on the field?_

"That I am, milady," he tells her, and she laughs at the nickname, but doesn't protest it, let's it stoke that giddy little flame his flattery has ignited, and looks down at the boy still standing close to her.

Henry is beaming up at her, politely offers her a seat on the nearby bench while they finish their game.

"It's just one more goal, I won't take long," he tells her, "Robin sucks at this."

Robin claps something back, but smiles at Henry throughout it, good-natured and easy.

And then he turns that smile her way, his eyes smoldering as they focus on her lips...

It's been a while since a man has looked at her like that, but it feels... nice. A little confidence booster on an otherwise very dry dating life. The heat of his appreciative gaze doesn't lower from her face, doesn't venture into anything inappropriate, but it's there, making things fizzle and shake the cold walls around her soul as she sits and watches them.

"Robin!" Henry's loud exclamation snaps them both back to reality, and it's only then that Regina realizes he's called out his big brother's name a good five times before shouting it. They'd been too caught up in staring at each other to notice.

She watches him go, watches him pass the ball around with Henry while they rib each other playfully, and it occurs to her she's seldom had this good a view.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks so much for your lovely messages regarding the first two chapters! Hope you enjoy this one, as well!_**

* * *

Time seems to stop as she watches them play. She catches the way Henry stops to grin at her whenever he makes a good move, then grins back proudly while she cheers him on.

And then there's that man... with those lips and that hair and those arms, and those eyes he can't seem to take off of her.

Attraction unlike any she's ever felt before blooms within her, putting thoughts in her head that shouldn't be there, like the idea of tasting that smirk he keeps biting into when he looks at her, or the need to feel the texture of his stubble, of the firm, solid muscles that flex under his shirt as he moves...

"Who are you?" a tiny voice interrupts from her left, and Regina turns to find an adorable dimpled face, with big brown eyes and the cutest little nose, staring up at her from under a mop of dark curls.

"I'm Regina, who are you?" she asks kindly.

"I'm Roland!" he replies excitedly, and yes, she supposes that would be him. Robin's son.

"Ah, of course, you were playing with Henry earlier."

"You know Henry?!" he asks, his big eyes going round and startled at the new information.

"I do," she explains. "We're friends. He just introduced me to your father."

As if on cue, Robin lets out a frustrated grunt from where he's just been thwarted by Henry, the boy celebrating his goal with his arms outstretched and running around the yard.

Roland is not impressed.

"That's cheating!" he shouts at Henry, and Regina has to fight against the amused smile forming on her lips at the sheer outrage on his face. "You know Daddy sucks! You can't let him play when I go to the bathroom!"

"Hey, now!" Robin starts, "I don't know where you two got this idea that I'm such a terrible player. I coach your soccer team every summer, remember?"

"Yeah and we always lose," Roland retorts pointedly, making his father laugh.

"Alright," he admits, hands raised in surrender, "fair enough. Henry, that goal is cancelled, let Roland play you for the championship."

Both boys are eager to get at it, so the adult (and she uses that term loosely, considering he's just gotten petulantly competitive with two boys under ten) leaves the field and finds a seat next to her on the bench.

For a few silent moments, they just watch, laughing at the banter between Roland and Henry, and then Roland scores, and wins, and Robin erases Henry's scowl with the promise that they'll all go for ice cream anyway.

"You're coming, too, right, Regina?" Henry asks, his smile so big she can't find it in herself to say no, despite the nagging feeling in her stomach that she's intruding on their time.

"Oh, please, do," Robin insists before she can nod her head, "we'd love to have you."

And that is how she finds herself at an ice cream shop in the middle of winter, grinning at Henry and Roland as they almost shake with excitement.

"Chunky monkey?" Robin asks, and Roland and Henry cheer in unison, but Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Look at this figure, do I look like I eat chunky monkey?" She retorts, and then blushes, mortified because she has no idea where the hell that came from. Her mother, probably, that sounds like something Cora would say.

Robin, thankfully, only laughs at her comment, and bows with a flourish as he gestures toward the counter, adding a, "Pick your poison, then, milady," and flashing her a dimpled smile that is so reminiscent of Roland's, for a moment she has a hard time believing they're not biologically related.

It's as she's perusing her options, trying to decide between a seasonal scoop of peppermint bark and her trusty favorite mint chocolate chip, that Robin leans in, and replies to her ridiculous quip.

"By the way," he says, his voice low in her ear as he leans in, just close enough to keep the children from hearing, "It _is_ a nice figure."

She can feel her cheeks flaming a bright red as she straightens, looking at him, taking in the little flirty chuckle he gives her as he adds, "I'm quite certain there's nothing that could change how incredibly gorgeous you are, Regina, least of all ice cream."

He has no idea how much those words touch her. How much they erase the embarrassment she's been feeling since she opened her big mouth. His flattery replaces her shame with a warmth that has her smiling at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

She turns to their server, asks for the peppermint bark flavor, and then has him add an extra scoop of chunky monkey to Robin's order.

"Half for me, half for you," she explains when he gives her a quizzical look. "And don't you dare start on it without me," she threatens when he laughs and grabs a spoon.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assures her, and there's something in the way he speaks, something in how much he flirts just by _looking_ at her, that makes this tingly thing inside her grow stronger.

He grins at her, handsome and interested... and then pays for everything without her knowledge, while she and the boys are still choosing toppings (she opts for hot fudge, while Roland and Henry cover their portions in all kinds of sprinkles).

"You shouldn't have done that," she tells him, tries to pay him back.

"It's just ice cream, Regina, don't worry about it," he says kindly, and no, she doesn't like it when others pay for things she's perfectly capable of paying for, and—

"Besides," he adds, distracting her from her mental tirade, "I promised Henry it would be my treat."

She relents at that, turns to watch the boy in question happily munching on his Chunky Monkey, and a sense of ease washes over her at the sight.

"He's a special boy," Robin murmurs behind her, and she turns back to him, smiles again as she answers.

"He truly is."

* * *

They're outside of the shop now, and Roland and Henry are settling in by one of the booths near the entrance. They're playing as they eat, trying to find cars with Christmas decor on them (Roland seems better able to notice the ones with reindeer antlers, but Henry is a master at spotting tiny Santa hats on antennas). The sun is shining, but it's still cold enough that the heat lamps around them offer a welcome respite from the chilly air.

Ironic when she's sitting here eating cold sugar.

But then, she's not really cold, is she? No, not with those two adorable boys laughing and stealing glances at her from where they sit, their smiles warming her up from the inside. Not with this handsome man sitting beside her and licking spoonful after spoonful of ice cream, making heat flicker low in her belly.

"So... Henry tells me you adopted Roland a few years ago?" Regina asks, as they sit on a bench and let the children have the booth to themselves. She's delighted when her choice of topic has Robin nodding easily as he watches his son.

"I knew his mother. Marian. She, uh... she had... problems. From what I could find out about her, she didn't have the best upbringing, and later fell in with the wrong crowd, became an addict. I happened to be at the hospital checking on a patient one night when she came in needing assistance."

"You're a doctor?" she asks around her bite of peppermint bark. Because he doesn't look it, not really. He's in jeans and a hoodie, after all, not even a coat to keep off winter's chill...

Robin nods at her, confirms, "Pediatrician."

She's impressed, and it must show on her face, because he's grinning knowingly at her, biting his lower lip and flashing her those dimples.

"So Marian came in..." she prompts, trying to stop the giddy somersaults in the pit of her stomach.

"She had a gash on her arm that needed suturing. She said she'd accidentally broken a window. I remember she was this tiny, wispy thing. So tired. It wasn't really part of my job to tend to her, but something pulled me to her, to try and help her. I stitched her up, bought her a burger at the diner nearby, and then pulled some strings so she could get a room at the hospital for the night."

"That's noble of you," Regina says with a hint of admiration.

"She was just sixteen, and she had no one," he says after swallowing a mouthful of ice cream. "It didn't sit right with me to just go home and leave her like that. The next day I went to that diner for breakfast like I always do and brought her along. She thanked me for everything, and I offered to do more, to find her somewhere she could go for counseling, help her get better. But..."

"She didn't want your help," she fills in when he seems at a loss.

"Only when it got her more immediate wounds looked after and a free meal, it seems, not so much the rest of the time," he says with a sad smile.

"What happened after? How did you end up with Roland?" Regina prods, absorbed in the tale.

"After that night, she'd stop by the diner sometimes, just to let me know she was okay. She wasn't, really, but... at least on her good days she saw fit to make sure I knew she was alive. I would insist she let me help but she never took me up on the offer. Until one day I never heard from her again. I was afraid something had happened, but other than her name, I didn't have much to go on when looking for her. And then she showed up one night, seven months pregnant and in labor. Resulting from some manner of binge she went on that night."

Regina doesn't hear herself gasp, but Robin must, because he stops looking at Roland, looks back at her and reassures her, "It was touch and go for a while. Marian died a couple of hours after giving birth and her prematurely delivered child was left dealing with the consequences of her drug use."

"That poor boy," she mutters sympathetically, looking at a laughing, bouncing, blissfully unaware Roland with tears in her eyes. Robin nods, continues his story.

"When the baby was released, he was four months old and still had no name. Social Services took him, and I lost track of him for about a year. When I found him, he was a wobbling toddler named Roland, living in a foster home in Phoenix."

"Phoenix?!" she exclaims, though her voice doesn't rise above a whisper.

Robin nods, takes another spoonful of Chunky Monkey, and explains how he flew down to Arizona and met his child.

"And then you adopted him."

"Yes. I held him and I... I can't explain it, it just felt... it felt right."

"You make a good team," Regina observes, smiling when she jokes, "the Dimples Brigade."

He chuckles at that, then looks at his son as he and Henry finish their ice cream, faces sticky with chocolate.

"How much do you know about Henry?" Regina asks then, both dreading and dying to know.

"He comes from the same home Roland was in, back in Arizona, it's why I took an interest in him when he first arrived. His mother had him in prison, and I have no idea what became of her, but he wound up there, then got moved here when that home was shut down. He's stubborn, and can be a little moody, but he's got a big heart, that boy..."

He trails off, but Regina knows he's not done talking yet. Just finding the words to continue. So she waits, looks at him patiently.

"After I adopted Roland," he finally goes on, "and with everything that happened with his mother, I... I wanted to be more involved. To do my part so that another child didn't end up like Marian. I signed up for the Big Brother program, and have been visiting Henry about three times a week for the past two years."

Tears build in her eyes, and she's suddenly so thankful that he's there for Henry, that he's making sure he's okay. Again, it strikes her how odd the feeling is, how strange it is to be grateful that one stranger is there for another, and how it doesn't feel like that at all.

She feels it with Henry, that little spark that had been missing with baby Neal, and her gratitude is borne of the fact that someone was there for _her son_ while life saw fit to bring him to her. The knowledge both stuns and thrills her.

Regina savors the last of her peppermint bark ice cream, and then dives her spoon into Robin's Chunky Monkey, taking a generous portion of her half scoop and laughing at his befuddled expression as she eats it.

"What? Didn't think I was kidding, did you?" she teases, and to her delight, he's grinning, shaking his head.

"Of course not," he answers, bowing his head and offering up the ice cream to her. Regina takes another spoonful of it and _Mmm_ s at the sweet taste of banana, the crunchiness of walnuts.

He tries to tramp down the groan that leaves him. Oh, how he tries. And Regina answers his embarrassed smile with a smug one of her own.

"Minx," he accuses, making her laugh.

But then he moves closer, just enough that her eyes get caught up in his, only drifting down to look at his lips when his tongue peeks out to wet them.

"Two can play at this game, milady," he taunts, teeth sinking into that lower lip she's been crazy about from the first moment she saw it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina tries to counter, tries to sound casual, but her voice comes out far too breathy for it to sound as nonchalant as she pretends to be.

The melodious sound of children's laughter breaks them from their little tête-à-tête, and they turn to find Roland and Henry mimicking them. Henry is batting his eyelashes while Roland presses his elbow onto the table and leans closer, his voice mock-deep and horribly British as he imitates his father with a _Milady_.

Regina can't help it, bursts out laughing as Robin grumbles that he does not look like that, and then it's her turn to be humiliated, when Henry shrinks his voice to something almost shrill as he pretends to be her.

"Oh, Robin, you're so dreamy!" he says, looking up at the sky and dramatically slapping his hand over his forehead.

"I do not sound like that," she chastises, but it only makes the boys laugh harder.

Robin chuckles at them, at her, and though they let the kids have their fun, they wordlessly agree to put a bit of physical distance between them, so as not to give them more ammo.

And then Henry is running up to her, his face worried and nervous as he asks, "Are you mad at me?"

"No!" Regina assures him, "Why would I be?"

"For teasing you," he answers, voice full of regret.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay, that's not something I'd get mad at, don't worry."

"So we're okay?"

"Of course we are," Regina insists, her hand rubbing up and down his arm comfortingly.

"Promise?" Henry prods, still looking apprehensive.

Regina leans forward, her hand moving up to hold his chin gently as she confirms, "I promise," and smiles at him.

He breathes out a sigh of relief, grins at Robin, and off he goes, back to Roland and their little game.

"He likes you," is all Robin says, and it makes her raise an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"He's afraid he'll lose you, it's why he apologized. That means he likes you, he doesn't want you to leave."

"Why would he think I want to leave in the first place?" she asks, "And over something so simple as a joke?"

"Others have abandoned him for less," Robin posits, "he just wants to make sure he doesn't drive you away. Happened a lot the first few weeks I spent with him, like he was somehow afraid that being himself would cost him me and Roland."

"That's horrible," she whispers. "How do I...? I want him to know I'm not leaving."

"There's not much you can do about that except be there," he tells her kindly. "Until he lets himself believe it."

"I will," she vows. "I care about him so much."

"As do I," Robin agrees, and Regina takes advantage of their momentary silence to wipe away the stray tear that escapes the corner of her eye.

Thankfully, Robin doesn't notice, is still looking at the boys as he says, "I'm trying to figure out where he's going, so that I can visit. Tink promised they'd keep him in the state, but there isn't much of a guarantee with these things."

"What do you mean?" she asks, suddenly worried, and his answer is a punch in the gut, knocking the wind right out of her.

"When Henry turns ten, they're moving him to another home, for older children, he won't be here anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"A bedroom."

The word sounds ridiculous even as she says it.

"Yes, Regina, a bedroom," Izzie Tinker replies, proceeds to explain again. "When you adopt a baby, there's time for the family to find better space as the child grows, so it's alright to set up a crib in your own room, especially in New York City where living space is so limited, but when it's an older child, it's a requirement that they get their own room."

Regina lives in a one-bedroom apartment on 34th street, right between Park and Madison. She loves that place. It's big enough for two people, she thinks, but with only one room, it's a tough sell to the agency, as she's finding out.

"If you really wanted to adopt Henry, you'd have to figure out a way for him to have his own room," Izzie insists. "And since his birthday is in three months, you'd have to do it quick, before he's moved to another county and I can no longer help you."

It's complicated at best. Her lease isn't up for another year, and even if she could get out of it, three months is not enough time for her to find another apartment that would fit her budget, not when that budget has the newly added factor of providing for a nine year-old child...

"Why the sudden interest in Henry?" she hears Izzie ask, her brows knitting in curiosity as she awaits her answer. "Ever since you came to me you said you wanted a baby, and you almost had baby Neal. The Charmings were good candidates but you were still in the running..."

"It didn't fit with Neal," Regina admits. "I didn't... feel it."

"And you felt it with Henry?" Izzie asks then, and Regina feels this somersault in her heart, one that makes her gasp slightly as a tearful smile blooms on her face.

She nods at her caseworker, doesn't say anything else, and her smile is mirrored in Izzie's face as she moves a hand to squeeze hers and whisper, "That's wonderful, Regina."

And though Regina hasn't officially made her decision yet, had only scheduled this meeting so she could toss the idea around and see how it changed her application, there's a ray of hope within her, a light caused by the chocolaty touch of Henry's lips to her cheek when he'd kissed her goodbye after their ice cream last week, by that first hug he'd given her and all the ones that have followed after, the excited giggles and ramblings she's been treated to from the moment she met him...

She wants to keep that light in her world forever.

So when Regina gets home, her first priority is to figure out a solution to the bedroom crisis. And she's an interior designer, for crying out loud, surely she can come up with something that can at least provide a temporary fix until she can find a better apartment.

Her living room is spacious, but the exquisite couch she's placed in it takes up most of the room. It's a giant, hefty thing, with rich upholstery in off-white and cushions in neutral colors that contrast and match all at once. She's rather proud of that couch, rather attached to it, as well, but maybe if she found a way to...

After a long, deep breath, and fueled by her own determination, Regina begins to work.

* * *

Izzie stands in her living room, clipboard in hand as she assesses the transformation.

It's been a week weighed down by stress. A week of calling in favors and using up her courtesy discounts at furniture shops, a week of pretending to Henry that her headache isn't about to split her head in two while they play Jenga or watch a movie at the foster home. A week of her riding the afternoon train back and forth from Westchester on an almost daily basis.

But it's also been a week of new beginnings, a week of laughs and hugs and sharing and hot cocoa by the fire. A week of decorating sugar cookies in festive colors, and building gingerbread houses, and singing the cheesiest Christmas carols at the top of their lungs as they sit under the tree they've chosen as their own in the park.

A week where every minute spent with Henry makes her happier than she's ever been, prove to her she's making the right decision.

She hasn't told him yet, doesn't want to get his hopes up in case the paperwork doesn't go through, but it's getting harder and harder to stop herself from mothering him.

They'd delved into Harry Potter a couple of days ago. She'd brought the first book with her, and they'd taken turns reading paragraph after paragraph, and she'd catch herself correcting his pronunciation sometimes, helping him sound out the words that were just a little beyond his comprehension. He'd smiled at her every time, and puffed out his chest proudly when she'd complimented him for improving his reading skills after they closed the book for the day.

They're already halfway through The Sorcerer's Stone, and soon she'll have to purchase The Chamber of Secrets so that they can continue their little reading dates.

A purchase she'll be all too happy to make.

However, the notion that he may not be around for book three or book four of the series, that he'll be in some other home far away from her, is a lump of lead in the pit of her stomach, has anxiety bubbling up inside her whenever she so much as thinks of it.

And so she's invited Izzie over, to show her what she's done with her apartment, hoping that it's enough to get the process moving.

There's a wooden divider from her friend Belle's antique shop set up in the far corner, perpendicular to the wall to create a little nook by the window.

She's repurposed the couch (Leroy, her go-to carpenter, hadn't been too chipper with her request to chop the thing, but when Regina had told him her motive, he'd agreed immediately), and placed it against that wall, opening the space in the middle. Her coffee table looks a bit lonely without the furniture, but Leroy has assured her he can easily make two ottomans out of the couch back he cut off, so those will be delivered within the week to cover the space.

There's a small desk right next to the divider, complete with its own chair, all in burnished pine to match every other wooden piece of furniture in the apartment. Her couch, now a comfortable bed, is neatly made with blue sheets and a cushy navy comforter, and the once-beige wall it's pressed into is now a mural painted in Regina's own hand, all silver and gold and different tones of blue, creating constellation patterns that tie everything together. Henry likes astronomy, she's found out, and thought this would add a personal touch for him to enjoy.

"I've cleared two drawers and half the rack on my closet, so that we can share it," she tells Izzie, "and the bathroom is big enough, we can share that, too. I know it's not exactly a room, but he'd have his own bed, his own space, and this is only temporary, only until I can find us a bigger pla—"

Her caseworker holds up a hand to stop her, and Regina would be terrified of the gesture, if it wasn't for the teary smile the blonde is offering as she voices her verdict.

"It's perfect."

And so when Regina visits Henry again the next day, with the possibility of giving him a home now a solid option on the table, there's a spring in her step, a bit more shine to her eyes, a slight upward curve of her lips even when there's nothing to smile about.

Because there's everything to smile about.

Snow piles on the outsides of the house, a stark change from the cold-but-sunny weather from two weeks ago, and while ice cream is still craved by the boy, he agrees to forgo the frozen treat in favor of a warm cup of cocoa at the cafe down the street, simply because it's closer. She's not a permanent visitor, and therefore cannot take Henry out of the premises, but Izzie works her magic over the phone after Regina puts in the request, and in just a few minutes, she's granted authorization.

"You really love peppermint," Henry observes with a laugh as he watches her stir her cocoa with a candy cane.

"I do," Regina chuckles, and then a deep, honeyed voice drips in as a _Hello there_ from behind her, and Henry's eyes rise to greet Robin as she shivers pleasantly.

"Hi," she greets when he takes a seat beside her.

"I'm sorry for crashing your date, I came to visit Henry and they told me you'd be here," he explains, looking contrite enough for her to believe the apology. She waves it off, though, tells him it's no problem, he's welcome to join them.

"Where's Roland?" Regina asks.

"He had a playdate for the day, actually. I got bored sitting alone at home and thought I'd drop by, take Henry out for cocoa. Seems you've beaten me to it," he answers, but there's no harshness to his tone, only interest, curiosity, and that mutual attraction neither of them have explored yet.

It's been growing, this thing between them, that electric jolt she feels when he touches her only gets stronger every time. Not that he touches her often, but when he does, when his fingers linger over her hand as he's handing her her coat, when he rests his hand at the small of her back to guide her, when he whispers fake secrets into her ear to rile the boys up and accidentally brushes his lips over her skin, it all sparks this heat inside her, this... need.

There was a moment last week, when they'd been walking at the park while the boys ran ahead, where they'd stopped to laugh at something he'd said, Regina can't quite recall what it was, but it had her holding onto his arm as she doubled over, her amusement fizzling from loud guffaws to breathy chuckles, until he'd been too close for her to even remember her own name. His eyes had drifted down to her half-parted lips for a moment, and she'd known then that he wanted to kiss her. And oh, how she'd wanted him to.

She'd almost closed the gap between them, almost, but Roland had chosen that particular second to call out for his father, and so the moment had been lost.

Good thing, too, because Regina isn't exactly sure if she wants to be kissing Robin when she has all these other things to worry about.

 _Liar_ , says a voice in her head, as she watches him walk over to the cashier and order himself a drink. And fine, yes, she wants him, wants to know what he tastes like, if he's as good a kisser as he seems, and all this shameless flirting they've been doing only accentuates that desire.

It's nice, though, being there with him and Henry, watching their excitement as they tell her fun stories of things they've done together, stories of games at Yankee Stadium and ice skating in Central Park, of candy shops and museums and movie theaters...

They love each other. That much is clear. Regina can see the way Henry all but worships the ground his big brother walks on, can see the admiration in his eyes as he describes a particularly riveting part of their tale... and Robin is no different. He's always patting Henry on the back, ruffling his hair, play-wrestling and stealing spoonfuls of whipped cream from his cocoa, stirring them into his coffee with a look of triumph on his face, but at no point does he stop smiling at the boy, complimenting him, assuring her over and over again that Henry is the best friend he's ever had.

Regina sends a simple email to Izzie that night, one line that she types up in seconds, more convinced than ever that this is right.

 _I want Henry to be my son._

Her message is met with an enthusiastic reply, but as a PS, Izzie adds the stipulation that she please not tell Henry just yet, that it's best to wait until everything is finalized, and Regina has enough common sense to know that that's the way it should be. Bbut when she visits Henry the next day, it's incredibly hard to keep her mouth shut.

Robin is there with him, both of them absorbed in The Jungle Book, humming along as Baloo sings about his easy life. And because she has to tell _someone_ , she finds herself catching Robin's eye and jerking her head towards the door, silently asking him to follow her.

"Regina? Is something wrong?" he asks, his hand running up and down her arm, an attempt to comfort even before he knows what she has to say. Regina appreciates it, but shakes her head in answer, and blurts out the news in an excited whisper.

"I'm adopting Henry."

His eyes widen, mouth dropping open for a moment before he asks, "Are you really?"

She smiles, nods, "I still have to wait for approval on the modification of my application... I wanted a baby, so the process is a little different, but... yes. I am."

It's the first time she's said it out loud since she made the decision, and somehow hearing it, uttering it, fills her with a happiness she's never really known before.

Robin's smile mirrors her own, his gaze softening, affection coloring his tone as he tells her, "You're going to be a great mother, Regina."

The words have tears building in her eyes, one of them traitorous enough to brim and spill, a salty trail down her cheek that he wipes away with his thumb as she thanks him.

"I mean it," he insists, "Henry loves you, and I've seen the way you are with him. He's lucky you found him."

"No," Regina corrects, thinking back to the day she met the boy, when he'd approached her with nothing but Girl Scout Cookies and good intentions. "He found _me_."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Three more chapters to go after this one and it'll be over! Hope you've been liking the story so far and that it's made the season a bit more JOQLLY for all of you =)_**

 ** _Enjoy chapter 5!_**

* * *

On December 5th, Regina receives her official Permanent Visitors' ID, and is able to take Henry out for a day of fun in the City.

They ride the train, and laugh together as they tell each other crazy stories of previous Christmases, the holiday all the more prominent as they pull into New York and are greeted with all manner of decorations.

Henry is in awe. He's been here before, of course, Robin has taken him to a few Yankees games, and to the park for ice skating, but New York at Christmas is his favorite thing, he tells her, and he's so happy to just be here with her, to get to have a day out of the home and in a place he loves so much, that Regina almost blurts out her secret right there.

She hasn't told him yet. Has asked Robin to keep the knowledge of her plans to himself, as well. Because Izzie had been very clear that Henry is not to find out about the possibility of having a permanent home until the paperwork is in order. Even though she'd been pre-approved to adopt a baby, her application has now been modified, and the red tape can make things a little difficult, which means there's no guarantee she'll be approved for an older child.

So no, she can't tell Henry yet, can't bear to give him hope and then crush it if something goes wrong.

But she'll enjoy this. Oh, how she'll enjoy this. Showing him around her favorite places in the city, taking him to that cafe she likes so much and treating him to a double chocolate muffin, grabbing lunch at that Indian place near her office...

Robin will be there, as well. They've made plans to meet at four to go to Central Park together with him and Roland. It's an exciting day, and Henry's enthusiasm is contagious.

Snow begins to fall as they're eating their lunch, and gets heavier as four o'clock rolls around, but they keep to their schedule, are promptly at the park entrance on 59th street a few minutes before the hour, when the flurries have stopped and the park is now a white fluffy winter wonderland.

And there are Roland and Robin, excitedly waving them over, both father and son showcasing those dimples that make Regina go weak in the knees.

"Regina, it's snowing!" Roland yells happily when she and Henry reach them.

"I know! What do you say we go build ourselves a snowman?" she asks, and off they all go, running in the snow until they find a spot that is just right for the task at hand.

Robin is close, crouches down beside her to help, then leans into her a bit when they're trying to roll a smaller snowball into place atop the giant one they're using for the body. The tip of his tongue sticks out in concentration, hair tousled and getting in his eyes. Regina finds herself pushing it back to improve his visibility, and it's such a casual thing, such a natural gesture, that she doesn't even realize how mortifying it truly is until he turns to smile at her and utters his thanks.

But then as they're putting the finishing touches (Roland spent a good amount of time picking just the perfect twigs and tree branches to make the face and arms), he makes a joke about the snowman needing some plastic surgery to fix its cross-eyed stare, and when she laughs, he kisses her cheek, his lips warm against her chilly skin. The shock at the action has her laughter fading, but her smile lingers as she looks at him. He grins back, reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, and his fingers brush just over the spot he's just kissed, making her blush.

The boys say nothing about the exchange they've just witnessed between the adults, but when Regina turns to look at them, they're both giving them all-too-knowing smiles.

She chooses to ignore that, and takes Robin's hand as she rises from her spot on the snowy floor.

Robin doesn't let go.

* * *

They walk along Bow Bridge, the lake beneath them frozen and covered in today's fresh coat of snow, white and vast and undisturbed. The streetlamps are already on despite the early hour, and the sun is just starting to sink over the horizon, the sky awash in yellows and pinks as they stroll together.

Henry and Roland are ahead of them, laughing and running their gloved hands over the bannister, watching the snow piled on it fall onto the cloud-like depths below. Regina is just behind them, her hand still in Robin's as they talk in hushed voices.

"Do you think we can do this again?" he asks, "After you've adopted Henry, I mean."

"We don't know if I can adopt him yet."

"But if you do, if they say yes?"

"Yes, sure, why wouldn't we?" she answers, and Robin exhales in relief, then explains how he's seen older kids lose touch with the people they're close to before they're adopted, once they move to their new homes.

"Some parents want their children to start new lives and embrace them, leave everything from their old life behind. And as much as I understand wanting that, I would miss Henry terribly if seeing him was no longer an option."

"I would never do that to you or Henry," Regina says, hoping her sincerity is conveyed in her voice. "But we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. Like I said, we still don't know if my application will be approved, and even if it is, we don't know if Henry will want to live with me."

Robin gives her a soft smile, and answers her with a reassuring squeeze of his hand over hers.

"He's so enamored with you, Regina. Of course he'll want to."

She smiles back, and they continue to walk in silence.

"There's... another reason why I'd like for this to happen again," he says tentatively.

"Oh?"

"Well, as it turns out," Robin says, pausing in his strides and turning to face her, his hands grabbing both of hers now. " _I'm_ rather enamored with you, too."

She knows that. Of course she does. All those soft touches and the constant flirting, she'd be a fool not to see it, but somehow the fact that he's acknowledging it has her grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you, now?" she asks, batting her eyelashes in mock flirtation.

Robin chuckles as he answers, "I think we both know by now that I'm quite smitten with you, milady."

She wants to comment on the nickname, wants to throw in a clever little quip about his antiquated terms of endearment, but chooses not to, she's too interested in what he has to say to make jokes right now.

"The truth is I've been wanting to ask you out for a drink for days now, but my courage fails me every time I look at you," he admits, and it's his voice, and that accent, and the way he's looking at her, all of it, that makes her body tingle with anticipation.

"Doesn't seem to have failed you today," she remarks, her voice low and flirty.

"I suppose you're right... now it's a matter of whether it pays off," he adds expectantly.

She takes a few seconds, just because she loves that look on his face, enjoys the way he's admiring her while battling his nerves. It's when the boys run back to them and ask what's taking them so long that she finally decides to answer.

"A drink sounds nice," she murmurs as they rejoin Roland and Henry, and Robin is beaming, shaking his head in disbelief and exhaling a relieved laugh.

He takes her hand again, and this time she's the one to squeeze his fingers in silent reassurance. _I want this_ , she says through her touch, and it seems he gets it, because he brings their joint hands up to his lips and places a feather-light kiss there.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling, but Regina can't say she minds.

* * *

She forgets.

She's so caught up in joyful, boyish giggles, and snow, and the warm weight of Robin's arm around her shoulders as they walk, that she forgets about Henry's room.

So when Roland asks for hot chocolate, she offers to make them all some at her apartment before they take Henry back, and it isn't until she opens the door and Henry takes in the blue bed, and the little desk, and the constellations painted on the wall, that Regina realizes what she's done.

He stops just inside the door, blocking the way for Robin and Roland to follow him in, and when he lifts his head to meet her gaze, he looks... betrayed. Hurt.

"You didn't tell me you had a kid," he begins. "Is it because you didn't want him to meet me?"

He's almost pouting as he asks, his eyes brimming with tears he's fighting so hard to keep at bay, and before Regina can explain that that's not the case, he speaks again.

"You said I was on your team. That we were friends, and you never told me you were already a mom," he accuses, and he looks so sad, so dejected at the prospect of Regina not being entirely honest with him, that she can't bring herself to lie anymore.

"I don't have a child," she tells him firmly. "Not yet."

She offers her hand to him, and Henry hesitates, but takes it, lets her lead him closer to the nook she's created for him. Over by the door, Robin is hoisting Roland up and perching him against his hip, muttering something to keep him quiet while she and Henry work this out.

"I put this together about a week ago," Regina continues, her focus solely on Henry now as they sit on the bed, "I'm hoping it'll be for my... well, for you."

"What?" he whispers, tearing his gaze from the stars on the wall to look back at her.

"I've..." she trails off, and god, is it hard to say the words. She knows this is it, this is the moment she'll know if he wants this, and it shakes her, has emotions running in agitated swirls inside her. So much so, she has to take several deep breaths before she can speak again.

"I've petitioned to adopt you, Henry," she finally says, her voice choked and whispery. "I... I want you to be my son, if you'll have me."

Silence. She is met with absolute silence for the next couple of minutes, long enough for Robin to make his way inside and close the door behind him, sliding Roland onto the floor as they both watch the scene before them with rapt attention. Regina doesn't turn to them, though, keeps her attention on Henry.

The tears that have been brimming in his eyes spill freely now, his voice small as he sniffles and asks, "Really?"

Regina nods, whispers back, "Really," and before she knows it, Henry is launching himself into her arms, crying silently into her shirt as he hugs her. She hugs back as tight as she can, and gasps when he mutters a simple sentence into her ear.

"I knew it was you."

Suddenly she's crying, too, holding him to her chest with her arms crossed over his back, his tearful little face still buried in her neck as he sobs into her shirt.

"Is that a yes?" she blubbers, and hears the wet chuckle he gives in reply, feels him nod against her chest.

She looks up at Robin, at the tender smile he's giving them, Roland beaming at them from where he's curled against his father's leg, and it all just... fits.

If ever there was any doubt in her mind about her decision, they're cleared away now, as she holds _her son_ in her arms, her hand stroking up and down his back as they both cry out the roller coaster of emotions that the past five minutes have been.

Regina closes her eyes, and pours every ounce of love she feels for this wonderful boy into the hug she's giving him, and new tears break when he whispers, "Thank you," into her ear.

"No, sweetheart. Thank _you_."

* * *

She drinks her hot cocoa one-handed, her other arm around Henry, who stays glued to her side for the rest of their time together. Even on the subway, he huddles close to her, rests his head on her shoulder, and Regina cannot stop glancing at him and smiling in disbelief.

Robin sits across from her, holding a sleepy Roland in his lap, but she can see his face just over his son's curls, see the fond smile that forms on his face as he watches them.

They make a stop to drop Roland off with his sitter at Robin's apartment. It's the first time Regina's seen his place, and she takes it all in while father and son argue about whether or not it's time for pajamas and goodnight cuddles.

It's all cold colors and straight, clean cuts, both in furniture and decor, but despite that, there's a warmth to it, an addition of life in the form of Roland's toys in the corner, and colorful IKEA plastic plates and cups in the sink (Robin had apologized for those the second they walked in, and Regina had teased him in a low whisper, earned herself a seductive, dimpled smirk when she'd taunted him, asking whether he was waiting for some naughty French maid to come do his dishes).

"Depends on who the maid is," he'd quipped, with the unspoken connotation that he wouldn't mind one bit if it was _her_.

"Dream on, dear," she'd fired back, rolling her eyes at his antics, her answering smirk one of amusement rather than seduction.

Roland is tired from the day's activities, so despite his drowsy insistence that he wants to go back to Westchester with them, Robin affirms that he must stay with Ruby, who Regina finds to be a quirky young woman with gorgeous hair and lovely eyes, tall and pretty and an absolute delight as far as the boys are concerned.

She greets Henry excitedly, and they perform some sort of secret handshake that makes a pang of jealousy erupt in Regina. She stops herself from letting it get to her, though, especially when Henry excitedly informs the woman that Regina is adopting him, and that he's moving to New York, and _Isn't that awesome?!_ to which Ruby replies that _Yes, it's wonderful!_ and looks at Regina with admiration in her eyes as she thanks her for keeping Henry around. Regina nods, touched at her words, and then crouches down to say goodnight to Roland.

* * *

About an hour later, she and Robin are dropping Henry off. His goodbye is a fierce hug Regina gladly returns, watching him until he's disappeared up the stairs.

Izzie is there, gathering a few documents, and she tells Regina and Robin to wait for her, so they can all ride back to the city together.

Which is why Regina is now sitting on the train back to New York with her case worker, nervously wringing her hands as she tells her what transpired with Henry at the apartment.

"I didn't really mean for it to happen, it just... did. We got caught up in the moment and when Roland asked for hot chocolate, I couldn't say no. Henry's room just feels like it's always been there, in that moment it didn't register for me that he was supposed to be kept in the dark about it until we knew for sure if—"

She's rambling and she knows it, cuts herself off and sighs.

"I'm so sorry," she says at last, daring to hope that this won't hurt her application. Robin is sitting beside her, his hand running along her back in calming strokes that are far too intimate, considering they've yet to actually explore this pull between them, but the contact is welcome, soothing. Regina anchors herself in it, breathes in time with the steady up-and-down of his hand on her back, and looks down at her lap as she waits for her case worker to speak.

"Regina," she says at last, "look at me."

She does, and finds that the blonde doesn't look angry in the least. In fact, she looks... excited.

"What?"

"He's yours," the woman informs her. "I spoke to the judge this morning. You're right, you shouldn't have told him anything until it was a certainty, but, well... it was already a certainty when you told him, right?"

She winks at them conspiratorially, and Regina finds herself laughing in relief.

"Right. Thank you," she agrees.

"Of course," Izzie answers, and then she looks at Robin, and back at her, at their cozy position, at the way his arm is now wrapped around her shoulders, his free hand holding hers on her lap.

"This is new," she remarks, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Tink, please," Robin begs her, "not now."

She giggles, then moves to 'zip' her lips shut before she says, "Just pretend I'm not even here."

Robin takes her up on her word and does a pretty good job of ignoring her presence. He doesn't talk, not really, just a few little comments here and there that Regina returns with few words, nothing of consequence, but he's curved forward, crowding her space for a moment as he gets comfortable, and then he holds Regina's body to him, her back resting on his chest, head facing out the window, his chin propped up on her shoulder. It's a snuggle, really, nothing too scandalous, not in these seats, but it is definitely a show of intimacy, of privacy, as it shields her from Isabelle's too-curious eyes.

Regina is glad for it.

When the train pulls into Grand Central, Izzie is off to the subway with a hurried goodbye, leaving them alone in the bustling hum of the station.

"Would you mind if I saw you home? We could ride the subway together?" he asks, his voice low despite the loud atmosphere around them. "I'm not ready for today to be over just yet."

"How about we walk?" Regina offers, and his answering nod is brief, but quite enthusiastic as he takes her hand again and heads for the Park and 42nd exit, out into the steady chaos of the city.

Cars honk and voices drift around them, muted slightly by the chill in the air. It's cold, and Robin is only wearing a light jacket, which both worries and annoys her.

"How are you not freezing right now?" she asks, her steps faltering a little as they both pause at the corner of 39th Street. "You're going to get sick."

"I've had my flu-shot," he says with a laugh, adding, "and I enjoy the cold."

There aren't that many people around, and so it's easy for her to sink into his gaze, into the way his hand holds on tightly to hers, the electric little zing from his touch seeping through her gloves as they walk.

"Besides," he explains after they've crossed, continuing on their way, "I tend to run hot."

He smirks at her as he says it, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Regina rolls her eyes, but lets a chuckle break out of her all the same.

* * *

"So... you still owe me that drink," he says as the sign for 34th Street comes into view. Regina turns the corner first, walks a step or two ahead of him, so that he can't see her cheeks flaming red as she grins to herself and answers.

"Yes, I suppose I do."

"Any chance you'd be willing to pair the drink with dinner? Say, tomorrow night? Around seven?" he asks then, and she turns to look at him, that grin still pulling at her lips.

"You're full of good ideas today, Mr. Locksley," she flirts, letting him walk closer and closer to her, until his hands are hovering over her waist, awaiting her permission.

She nods, lets those strong arms wrap around her while he hums and says, "I'm always full of good ideas, milady," in that low, raspy tone that makes her insides melt.

He's leaning in, his forehead resting on hers, and Regina almost can't resist the urge to kiss him. But it's cold, and the wind is picking up. She should get home.

Grinning, she leans in just a bit, just enough for her low whisper to tempt him.

"Robin?" she says, and he hums in response, his Adam's apple bobbing as he takes in just how close they are, his lips parting as he waits for her to speak.

"I'm cold," Regina finally says, breaking the moment, and he looks so sad she can't help but laugh as she pushes away from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Robin immediately says. His arms drop from her waist, and he looks nervous, afraid that he might've done something she didn't want, she realizes, afraid that he might've read her signals wrong.

"Oh, I want to," she assures him, smiles at his obvious relief as she adds, "but I really am cold. And my apartment is right _there_."

He laughs good-naturedly at that, walks closer and takes her gloved hand again, raising it to his lips and dropping the kiss there instead.

"Then let's get you home."

One very creaky gate and two flights of stairs later, they're at her door, his hands holding hers at their sides as they stare at each other.

"We're here," he says.

"We are," she replies. Unnecessary, of course. Ridiculous. She knows she should say goodnight, turn around and get inside, but she's glued to the spot. Her neighbor has placed Christmas lights over his door, and the warm glow of them dances in gold specs across the clear blue of Robin's eyes. Regina is mesmerized by the sight.

"I should get home," he warns. "Roland."

His voice is as breathy as her own, though, and despite the declaration that he's leaving, he's only moving closer, his hands letting go of hers to settle at her waist.

"You should," is all she replies, but his eyes are closing, and then he's leaning in, his hand resting on her cheek and his lips meeting hers.

It's a sweet peck, one she's not sure he even meant to give her, given how casual it feels. It's like they're both used to doing this, like it's a normal thing for them to say goodbye with a kiss. It doesn't linger, doesn't build, he only busses her lips gently and pulls away.

And then he realizes what he's done, and his eyes widen a little before he drops his hand from her cheek and moves it to scratch the back of his neck, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't—"

But she's home now, the cold warded off by concrete and indoor heating, and she won't put this off any longer.

Before Robin can finish his sentence, Regina pulls him in for a proper liplock. Fists her hands in the lapels of that silly, provides-no-warmth-at-all jacket and crashes their mouths together, holding him there.

There's no moment of surprise, no initial shock at her actions, Robin kisses back right away, one hand threading in her hair, thumb rubbing softly over her cheekbone.

Her lips part under his, and then his tongue is meeting her own, and his other arm loops around her waist to pull her closer, and Regina moans at the delicious feeling of it all.

He exhales into the kiss when he hears her, parts from her for just a moment to whisper a needy _Regina_ against her lips, and then he's back, and his tongue is there again, warm and wet as it slides over hers, her hands gripping that jacket tighter.

He smells like forest, all smooth pine and fresh air. Tastes like it, too. Like rain and sunlight at once, with a sweet hint of the hot chocolate he'd drank in her living room a few hours ago. Regina wants to savor him forever.

He parts for a second, just enough to get some air, but she's addicted now, and gently sinks her teeth into his bottom lip, pulling slightly until his mouth is back on hers, tongues once again tangling slowly. The action has him jerking his hips forward against hers on instinct, and she smiles into the kiss when she feels just how much he likes this, the evidence pressing into her thigh.

When their panting breaks the kiss, he lingers in their embrace, places little pecks along her cheeks and temples, down her jaw and back up to her lips.

They're out of breath, but grinning like fools.

"Still cold?" he asks, and Regina gives a breathy chuckle in answer, kisses him again.

It's a brief thing, but it has the same heat from before, the same enticing pull of his lips as they suck on her bottom one, that hand on her waist roaming up and down her side.

They part with a wet pop, and Robin brushes the tip of his nose against hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks, and Regina nods, biting her smirk.

"Try and stop me," she whispers, bussing his lips softly before reluctantly letting him go. He chuckles, holds on to her hand, and she stretches her arm to prolong the contact as he takes a few steps backward, until the bannister on the stairs halts his movements and he's forced to let go.

"Goodnight, Regina," he murmurs, with a smile she'd consider idiotic if it wasn't mirrored on her face.

"Goodnight, Robin."


	6. Chapter 6

**_This was supposed to go up on Christmas Day, but, well, things happened, so as an apology I'm giving you guys a double update, stick around for the M-rated chapter after this one!_**

* * *

It's been two weeks, and Regina cannot get enough of him.

They haven't slept together yet, but his flirtatious comments have become bolder, her kisses hungrier, their touch needier. Just last night, she'd dry-humped him on his couch, a quick romp that ended all too briefly when his doorbell announced Roland's return from the grocery store with Ruby. She'd gone home horny and unsatisfied, but all the more willing to let him have his wicked way with her the second they get a chance.

He's also attentive, and sweet, and so very warm as he hugs her when they enter the Mexican restaurant in White Plains, their attention focused entirely on each other for a few stolen seconds while the boys pick their table.

They've agreed not to tell the kids anything until they know if this thing between them is going anywhere (and it is, they both know it already, have discussed in hushed voices and between kisses how much they both want this to last, but they're biding their time for now). And tonight, they're having dinner together before Henry packs up an overnight bag and heads back to the city with them... to spend the night at Regina's.

It's a trial run, Tink had said (Robin and Henry call her that so much that Regina's fallen into the habit now), a way to see how parent and child get along while under the same roof, to test out any possible kinks that need to be smoothed over. She's not worried about that, though, not really, not when her son looks at her with that beaming smile, excited beyond measure to be spending the night at his future home.

So as much as she wants to touch Robin, and kiss him with the ease she's picked up during their dates (there have been five so far, each better than the last), tonight is not for them, tonight is for Henry.

Their waitress shows up, a young blonde whose name tag reads _Ashley_ in pretty bold letters. She greets Robin with friendly familiarity, and he asks after an Alexandra, who based on Ashley's nonstop gushing, is her daughter.

"I come here with Robin a lot, Ashley is always our waitress," Henry fills in, leaning into Regina's shoulder from where he sits beside her, one hand half-covering his mouth so that it remains a little secret between them. "She's awesome. She sneaks extra chips and guac into everything we order and sometimes gives me some to take back."

His enthusiasm as he describes the woman is enough to make Regina trust her, like her, even, and as she listens to Ashley's brief conversation with Robin, she learns that she is married to the handsome man working at the bar, and that their daughter is just about to turn one.

And then she turns expectantly to Regina, and Henry hurries to make the necessary introductions before Robin can.

"Ashley, this is Regina, my mom," he says, and Regina's heart stops. Her everything stops.

"Your... mom?" she hears Ashley say, but it's muted, like she's underwater somehow, the sounds not registering properly.

"Yeah, she's adopting me! Isn't that cool?! I'm moving to the city with her when the judge says yes."

That jerks her out of her reverie. She hasn't told Henry yet that the application has been approved, is almost bursting with the news that he'll be spending Christmas in his new home. But time is running out, Christmas is only five days away and still the paperwork hasn't been fully processed, so Regina keeps her mouth shut, just in case they have to wait a little longer.

"Henry, that's amazing!" Ashley celebrates, then gives Regina a very enthusiastic handshake. "Congratulations to you both."

She thanks her with a smile, still a little shocked at Henry's casual use of her new title. The booth they're squeezed into doesn't offer a lot of space, so Robin's hand easily finds hers under the table from where he sits across her, gives her fingers a reassuring squeeze and rubs his thumb over her knuckles in silent support. The look of pride he throws her way is more than enough, but she welcomes the contact, savors this secret moment of affection.

As Henry foretold, they get extra chips and guacamole on every plate, and when Regina mentions how good the salsa is, an extra serving of it miraculously appears next to Henry's soda refill.

They pay for dinner, and while Robin is busy bundling Roland up and hoisting him up into his arms, Regina adds a generous tip to the one he's already left, and promises Ashley that they'll come back to eat here even after Henry moves in with her. She's taken such a liking to the girl that she even offers to treat her to coffee next time she's in New York.

"I'd like that," the blonde replies, beaming at her before she crouches down and whispers something in Henry's ear that makes him laugh.

"Yeah, I know. I think she's amazing, too," he replies, a grateful smile forming on Regina's face as her son takes her hand and they walk out into the cold.

There's a Starbucks nearby, and Roland begs for hot chocolate, tugging at the collar of Robin's jacket. Henry stays silent, gives her a nervous look that tells her he wants hot chocolate, too, but is afraid he'll be pushing his luck. Not for the first time, Regina vows to erase those insecurities from his life. No child should grow up afraid of being abandoned by the people they care about.

So while Roland works his puppy-eye magic on Robin, Regina squats down in front of Henry and looks at him knowingly.

"Please don't ever be afraid to tell me what you want, Henry. Whether it's hot chocolate or help with your homework or a trip to Disneyland. I may not always grant it, but don't ever think that you're asking for too much, or that I'll leave you if you do."

She whispers the words, her eyes intent on his. He looks so small, and so shy, Regina feels the need to press on, "Sometimes I'll ask you for things, too, and you may not always want or be able to give them, and that's okay. We just have to make sure we are always honest with each other, alright?"

He nods, his eyes looking glassy now as he opens his mouth and closes it.

"Henry," she pushes, because she knows he wants to say something, and she has just cemented the importance of communication in this new relationship they're embarking on.

"Can I ask for a hug?" he mumbles, and Regina chuckles, nods her head and tells him _Of course_ , welcoming him into her embrace.

"Hot chocolate would be nice, too," he says against her shoulder. She laughs again, tells him that sounds like a good idea, and her gaze moves up to Robin and Roland, who are absorbed in their little game of "Who Can Hold Out the Longest" until Robin loses to his son's charm, sighing as he looks down at the pair of them.

"Hot chocolate it is," he says at her nod.

It's when they're entering the Starbucks, when the kids choose to stay outside in the square and play in the snow while their beverages are ready, that Robin grabs her.

His strong arms loop around her waist, pulling her to him as he drags them both into a corner and kisses her. Regina moans in surprise, her lips molding perfectly to his as she presses closer to his body, biting her lower lip when he lets go of it.

"What was that for?" she asks, letting him tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"For earlier," Robin says with a shrug, "I saw the look on your face when Henry referred to you as his mother. I just wanted to convey how happy I am for you both."

She smiles tenderly at him, her hands playing with the buttons on his shirt, her eyes glued to the movements as she contemplates that wonderful moment yet again.

"And you're quite a good kisser," Robin adds then, in that flirty, wonderful tone she's grown addicted to. "I couldn't resist."

* * *

Her apartment is closest to Grand Central, so when their train pulls in, it's the first place they go to. Henry is hoisting his overnight bag over his shoulder, insisting he can carry it on his own, chivalrously refusing Regina's help. Roland is riding piggy-back with Robin, his high-pitched giggles joining the melodious baritone of his father's laugh, and Regina's heart is so full she can't help wishing that this never ends.

The boys watch a movie while she and Robin brew some decaf. They'd both foregone the hot chocolate earlier, so of course a cup of coffee is in order, or at least that's what they tell their sons, but the truth of the matter is she's not yet ready for the night to be over, and will welcome any excuse to make Robin linger.

With Henry and Roland focused entirely on the song Woody and Buzz are currently singing on TV, she feels confident enough to steal a kiss, and Robin is so pleasantly surprised by it that he goes in for a second peck, quick and sweet, his arms wrapping around her waist and squeezing for a moment before he lets go and takes a seat on one of the wooden stools by the counter.

Their coffee cups are used mostly to hide their idiotic grins, silence stretching between them and enhancing that electric current that flows from his body and into hers. She wants him. Badly. And from the way his eyes darken when she puts down her cup and licks her lips, he's not faring any better.

He and Roland leave after the movie is over, and both of them kiss her cheek goodnight, though Robin's lips land just on the corner of her mouth, and stay there just a few seconds too long, enough to make her shiver, enough to make Henry notice.

"Hey, Regina?" he asks after their guests have left. They're in their pajamas, lying on their stomachs at the foot of her bed, propped up on their elbows as they watch Miracle on 34th Street together.

"Hmm?"

"Is there something going on between you and Robin?"

They're eating thin mints from a box she'd bought for this overnight visit, but her half-eaten cookie falls back into the box at his question. They've been so careful, how did he...?

"What makes you think that?" Regina tries to play dumb, but he can see right through her, and it surprises her how easily they've fallen into the habit of reading each other better than they do themselves.

"You both smile all goofy at each other all the time, and he's always looking at you like you're a queen or something, it's weird."

"Are you—" she starts, but catches herself, decides to confess first.

"Yes, Robin and I have been spending some time together. We... we like each other very much, Henry. But if you're uncomfortable with it, if it's too weird, then it stops right now. You are my priority, always."

"You would really do that for me?" he asks, and her heart sinks, because yes, she will, she will definitely do it if that's what he wants, but that doesn't mean it will hurt any less.

"Henry, you're my son, whoever I date is part of your life, too, I won't bring someone into it that you're not comfortable with. Robin was your brother before he was my— before we started seeing each other, so if you want me to stop dating him, if you want him to just be your brother, I completely understand."

"No, I-I'm okay with you guys being together, that's not why it's weird," he says, his brow furrowing, and Regina is so relieved by the first part of his sentence that she almost forgets the second one.

"Then why is it weird?" she prods gently, shifting her weight from one elbow to the other as she turns slightly, the better to look at him.

"I've just never seen Robin with a girl before, it's..."

"Weird?" Regina supplies with a smile, and Henry replies with a sheepish one of his own, nods his head at her as he tries to explain.

"Yeah. He's always been alone, and I always thought he was happy like that, but... he looks happier now. You make him happy."

"He makes me happy, too," Regina tells him, her emotions half-choking her voice. "And so do you."

"I do?" Henry asks, like this is news to him. And it occurs to her that it might be.

"Henry, the happiest moment of my life was when you agreed to be my son," she says sincerely, because nothing compares to that day, to the sensation of ecstatic fulfillment and pure love that had coursed through her very soul when he'd flung himself into her arms and accepted her as his mother.

The box of cookies lays forgotten at the corner of the bed as Henry sits up. Regina mimics his actions, and is then swept up in a hug so fierce it almost knocks her over.

"I love you, sweetheart," she murmurs into his hair, holding him close.

And then Henry breathes her in, exhales deeply, and gives that happiest moment of her life a run for its money when he whispers "I love you, too, mom."


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter is rated M, read at your own risk ;)_**

* * *

 _ **RM:** I miss him._

 _ **RL:** He's easy to love, isn't he? I take it things went well last night?_

 _ **RM:** Wonderful._

It's an understatement. Henry's visit had gone way better than she'd expected. He'd been polite, and sweet, and had hugged her goodnight before settling into his bed. The sight of him, curled up under the blue comforter, huddled into his new pillows and breathing deeply, feeling so comfortable and safe in the space she'd created for him... Regina cannot remember a better night.

They'd woken up to cook up some pancakes and bacon, and had laughed over a cheesy Christmas movie on the TV while they ate their breakfast. She'd been so reluctant to drop him off back at the home that her eyes had welled up with tears, and it had been Henry who'd had to comfort her and remind her they'd be together soon.

And now, here she is, just getting in from the gym at five o'clock in the afternoon and texting her nostalgia to Robin. She'd think herself pathetic if his next message wasn't so reassuring.

 _ **RL:** I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry you're sad, though. Missing your child is a horrid thing. I'm missing mine, as well._

 _ **RM:** Roland's not home?_

 _ **RL:** He has a sleepover at his friend Tuck's house. Have the apartment to myself._

 _ **RM:** Sounds lonely._

 _ **RL:** Very much so. Currently sitting on my very depressed couch, looking through photos of our last outing._

That gives her pause, eyebrow raised as she types back her answer.

 _ **RM:** Your couch is depressed?_

Her phone chimes with his answer, and she's smirking as she reads it.

 ** _RL:_** _Why, yes. You see, as much as we miss our boys, it's nothing compared to how much my poor couch misses you. Last time you were here you got along quite well._

He's talking about that very intense, very hot makeout session that ended with her straddling him and rubbing herself on him, and Regina blushes at the memory, but flirts back just the same.

 _ **RM:** Tell the couch I miss it, too._

 _ **RL:** Why don't you come over and tell it yourself? I'm sure Couch will be delighted._

She takes a couple of minutes to respond, trying to think of a proper answer, something cheeky and sexy, but Robin texts her again before she can word it properly.

 _ **RL:** Maybe I can introduce you to the bed? It's been dying to meet you._

 _Has it, now?_ she replies, sending the text before she has a second to regret being so bold.

 _ **RL:** Why, yes, I've told her all about you, she's quite jealous of the couch, you know._

 _ **RM:** Well, we can't have that..._

 _ **RL:** 7 o'clock?_

 _ **RM:** Sounds good. Should I bring us dinner?_

 _ **RL:** I'd much prefer to have  you for dinner._

She smirks at that one, that little flame of seductive anticipation flickering to life inside her as she starts to get ready. A quick shower, some sexy underwear, maybe that dress she'd almost worn to their first date. The blue one with the zippers.

He's not gonna know what hit him.

 _ **RL:** But we can just order something and watch a movie, if you'd prefer. Couch would be quite happy with that, as well._

He's giving her an out, and Regina sees it for what it is. She hasn't replied to that last text yet, and her lack of a response has him second-guessing the motives behind her visit tonight. She'll just have to make sure he knows that her intentions are far from innocent.

 _ **RM:** Sure, we can order something. After._

She hopes her reply is clear, but seductive enough (it's hard to be sexy when you're talking about take-out), and doesn't wait for his answer. Instead, she grabs a fresh towel, sheds her gym clothes, and walks straight to the bathroom.

When she knocks on his door, it's 7:02, and she barely has time to utter a greeting before he's pressing her into the wooden surface, using her back to shut it, fingers fiddling with the lock as he groans into her mouth.

"Hi," he replies on a breath, then dives back in, tasting her and tangling his tongue with hers in seconds.

She gasps, dropping her bag to the floor and wrapping her arms around his neck, moaning when his hands roam her ass and press her closer.

He's already hard. Was probably working himself to the thought of what they're about to do while he waited for her, and Regina knows then that her last text had the desired effect.

"I thought it was the— " she breaks out on a gasp, her speech hindered by the way his lips suck a trail of kisses along her jaw, "—the couch who missed me."

"Couch can wait," he all but growls as he takes her mouth again, his tongue seeking hers immediately. Regina sinks into it, runs her nails along the back of his neck, then grips his hair and pulls slightly.

Robin's answer to that is a low moan as he kisses her harder, hands gripping at her waist now and pulling her against him.

And then she trips over her bag (she hadn't even realized they were moving), and falls into him, making them both laugh. Robin holds her steady, though, one hand still at her waist while the other rises to caress her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he looks and looks at her.

"What?" she asks, her tone tinged with curiosity.

"You're beautiful," he says simply, pecking her lips before he adds, "and your arse is amazing."

Regina laughs at that, and puts a bit of distance between them in order to shed her coat. He's bending down to retrieve her bag, and stops when his eyes find her again.

She feels the scorching wonder of his gaze as it travels from her heeled feet, up her bare legs and settles on the zipper that closes mid-thigh.

"See something you like?" she teases with a smile, winking in his direction, but Robin doesn't smile back, his mouth still half-open as he continues raking his eyes over her form.

"This is perhaps my favorite dress ever," he whispers as he moves closer, one hand ghosting over her exposed thigh, toying with the zipper as his lips find her pulse point and suck.

Regina drops her head back on a moan, her eyes closing as she savors the warm, wet passes of his tongue over her skin. When she opens her eyes again, she sees the couch just behind Robin, and smirks as an idea occurs to her.

She pushes him back lightly, and he takes her cue immediately, drifting away from her and waiting to be invited into her space again.

Regina takes his hand, walking into his home and dropping her shoes on the way, falling as gracefully as she can into the couch, half-sitting on it as she waits for him to join her.

Robin stands there, just where she'd left him when she dropped his hand, and looks her over in a way that makes Regina want to rip her dress off already, but he's so enchanted by her outfit she's loathe to deny him the satisfaction of removing it.

Slowly, oh-so-slowly, he moves toward her, like a lion waiting to pounce, biding his time as he takes her in. His eyes are dark with lust, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he finally reaches her, one hand drifting slowly over her bare arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

That same hand settles on her chin, index finger crooking under it to lift her head up just a bit, just enough for him to kiss her when he bends down. This kiss is slower than the ones he'd greeted her with, gentler, but full of heat regardless.

And then he's leaning beside her, the arm of the couch standing between them, but it isn't an obstacle, not when that hand gets lost in her hair as he pulls her closer to him, not when his thumb rubs over her cheek as his tongue dances with hers. It's electric, and exciting, and Regina cannot get enough.

The hand in her hair starts to move down, coasts over her shoulder and down her chest, until it hovers just above her breasts, waiting for her permission.

"Touch me, Robin," she breathes when they part for air, and it's all he needs to finally put his hands on her, kneading one of the soft swells and seeking out her nipple over the fabric.

Regina gasps at the feeling, grabs his wrist and pushes his hand more firmly against her breast, moaning at the soft pass of his thumb over her nipple. Her bra is a flimsy, silky thing, and the texture of it as it rubs over the hardened peak is a blissful, tingling sensation that slithers through her in little zings of pleasure, her hips jerking up of their own accord, seeking friction.

But Robin is still half-kneeling before her, the couch arm still an obstacle between them. His hand is bolder now, though, travels down over her leg, playing with the zipper again.

"Is this okay?" he asks as his hand drags the fabric up and ventures lower, caressing her inner thigh as Regina moans an affirmative.

His fingers hike up, up, up, until they reach the fabric of her underwear, and she can't help but smirk at the way Robin's eyes close, the way he exhales sharply when he feels the silk between her legs, already damp from her arousal.

"You've no idea how long I've been wanting this," he tells her, his voice low and eyes hooded as he walks on his knees until he's right in front her, haphazardly bunching her skirt up to her waist. Regina lifts her hips a little to make it easier.

And then he growls, looking at the navy scrap of silk and lace covering her, then up at her face, his eyes shifting from her lips to her hair and down to her chest, still covered by the modest neckline of her dress.

"Fuck, just look at you," he whispers. "You wore that for me?"

Regina smiles, nods, and teases him with, "Wait til you see the bra."

Robin groans, but doesn't make a move to undress her further, rather shifts closer to her and hooks a finger over her panties, shoving them to the side after she nods eagerly.

"Fuck," he rasps, "I want you so much, want to feel this," he punctuates his words with a tentative rub over her clit, index finger dipping slightly into her entrance and spreading the wetness there over her sensitive flesh. She hears him groan again, watches the way he licks his lips, and her body cannot stay still.

She's writhing, seeking anything that will give her _more_. More of him, more of his touch and his kisses. Anywhere. Everywhere.

A little whine breaks out of her when he pushes two fingers inside, slowly exploring and stretching, and _Oh, god!_ she says, because it feels so good. So good.

Out his fingers go, and back in, and out, and in, at a languid pace that lets her feel every push and pull, has her scrambling as she reaches out and brings his face toward hers, the kiss hard and needy until she breaks it on a moan. His fingers have found that sweet spot inside her that makes her see stars, and a new wave of sensation washes over her as she gasps and calls out his name.

Suddenly he's kissing her again, teeth biting at her bottom lip, tongue licking hers. His mouth closes around her upper lip and sucks, and now his tongue is faster, sloppier as his fingers start moving with just a tad more speed, enough that she half-screams at the newfound pleasure.

And then she bucks her hips involuntarily, and he loses that spot, and Regina almost deflates with a frustrated huff.

"I know, gorgeous, I know," he whispers in her ear, and he's searching again, adding a third finger. It feels good, the pressure not as sharp but still wonderful. The sight of his hand buried inside her is still unbelievably hot, has her gasping and whimpering his name.

"What do you want, Regina?" he asks as his fingers leave her, his voice low and seductive in her ear, the tip of his tongue peeking out to lick at the corner of her lower lip. Regina shivers at the action.

"Your mouth," she begs, "I— god, please, please, I need—"

He doesn't keep her waiting, opens her legs further and dives right in, tongue running over her in one slow pass from her entrance to her clit, flicking at the little bud before pulling away and looking up at her.

"That? Is that what you want?" he asks again, and he likes hearing her, apparently, because it's pretty clear that yes, this is what she wants, but he's still asking her to say it...

"Fuck, yes... Please, your mouth. Make me come with your mouth," she tells him, shocked by her own bravado. She's never been shy in the bedroom, but never quite this vocal, either. It surprises her how easy it is for her to let go with him.

And how could it not be? When his tongue is now fucking her on his couch, her hand in his hair, tugging and scratching at his head as he sucks and licks and sucks again, his hands keeping her thighs spread wide, fingers digging into her skin.

"Lift up your hips for me, beautiful," he asks her, and she does, licking her lips as he drags her panties down her now-closed legs, until they're off and thrown somewhere beyond the coffee table, leaving her sex bare for his perusal when she spreads her thighs again.

"You're a marvel," he murmurs before going back to flick his tongue over her clit, blissful little tingles erupting and seizing her entire body when he sucks at it once more.

"Oh, god, yes, right there!" she screams, when his fingers venture back inside her and find that miraculous spot they'd lost earlier. "Don't stop! Please, don't st— my cl— suck— yes! Just like that."

He's a master at this, an absolute master. His lips close around her clit and suck firmly as his fingers start moving faster, harder, setting a fast enough rhythm that has wave after wave of delicious pleasure rippling through her, until she's screaming his name and coming on his fingers and tongue.

She's breathless, sweaty and satisfied as she melts against the couch, and Robin is still working her over with his fingers. They're slow now, just prolonging the sensations, helping her ride out her orgasm as she undulates her hips lazily to match the rhythm of his hand.

"That was—" she sighs, her brain still too addled to describe just how good it felt.

"Stunning..." he says as his eyes run over her, his admiration clear in his voice. "Absolutely stunning... in every way."

She smiles tenderly at that, then beckons him to her and kisses the hell out of him just because she can.

The taste of herself on his tongue adds to the thrill of it all, has that tingly bliss from before echoing inside her, her body already yearning for more.

"I believe..." she murmurs into the kiss, "you wanted me to— _Mmm_... meet your bed?"

He chuckles against her, his breath warm against her cheek as he nods, "Why, yes, Bed's been dying to meet you."

"Lead the way, Doctor," she says, her voice low and raspy, and Robin moans, moves his hand to the bulge in his pants and rubs it a bit.

"Unless you want this to end before it truly begins, please don't say it like that," he warns her, and Regina cannot help but smile in satisfaction.

"I don't know what you mean... Doctor Locksley," she says, loving the reaction it gets out of him, how his jaw tenses and his eyes close, his hand still rubbing over his pants as he breathes heavily.

 _God, that's hot_ , she hears him mutter under his breath, and her hand ghosts over his on his pants as she orders, "Take me to the bedroom. Now."

"Fuck!" he gasps, but obeys all the same, offering his hand to her and helping her rise from the couch.

Her legs are a little unsteady as she grabs her bag, but he holds her up, and together they take hurried steps towards his room, where he shuts the door behind them and all but rips his clothes off his body. Regina drops her bag on the floor, and uses the hand that was holding it to grasp him, delighting in his answering grunt.

His cock is hard and thick and smooth in her hand when she gives it a few pumps, her lips latching on to his, tongues playing and savoring while they swallow each other's moans.

Regina breaks the kiss, and steps back so that she's fully in his line of vision. Here comes the hard part, but they're in this now, and she wants him to see her. All of her.

She unzips, removes her dress, and the blue fabric caresses her skin as it falls off of her and onto the floor. Her lower stomach had been half covered by the rucked-up skirt of the dress earlier, but save for her bra she's naked now, naked and raw before him.

Robin's eyes travel over her form, and when they find the thin scar near her bikini line, there's no disgust there, no grimace, only curiosity as he moves closer and runs a tentative hand over it.

"Abdominal hysterectomy," she explains, giving him a sad smile. "I know it's not the prettiest thing to look at—"

He stops her with a kiss, pausing it only to say, "You're beautiful, Regina," before his lips are back on hers.

"And this is sinful," he adds on their next break for air, his hands kneading her breasts over her bra. He's thumbing over the lace, his eyes following the movement.

"I had a feeling you'd like it," she says, sounding almost shy now, too shaken by his earlier declaration to make her comment the seductive, teasing thing she'd meant it to be.

"As hot as it is to know you wore this for me, I hope you don't feel like you have to. I want you, no matter what you wear."

Somehow his words ignite something in her, a need to just... have him. In any way she can. Forever.

"I like wearing this," she assures him as her arms wrap around his neck, "makes me feel sexy."

"Regina, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen, lingerie or no," he tells her, with nothing but sincerity in his tone. "Though I'd be lying if I said I didn't quite enjoy this little number," he adds with a smirk, his hand toying with the lace detailing on the bra.

And then his tongue is back in her mouth, and the time for talking is over.

His approach is softer now. He takes his time exploring and touching her, kneeling before her and kissing the scar with such reverence she can feel tears building in her eyes.

Robin rises, takes her in his arms and kisses her, a moment of calm and quiet support even as they're both naked and wanting.

Slowly, so very slowly, he moves her to the bed, letting her fall onto it first as he follows. He's kissing her again, situating himself atop her as their mouths meet and part and meet again, his erection wedged between them. He's warm, so warm and firm and perfect pressed up against her, Regina can't help but moan softly at the closeness. His lips blaze a trail down her throat and over her shoulder while his fingers seek out her sex again, rubbing over her clit before pushing inside her.

She's wet and ready for him, but Robin takes a moment to feel her, half-growling and letting his head fall against her, forehead bumping into her shoulder as he tells her how good she feels. The movement of his lips tickles her skin, and it adds to the sensations, has her writhing beneath him as she searches for friction against his hand.

He removes it, though, and before she has the chance to complain, he's putting his fingers in his mouth and tasting her, his eyes dark and intent on hers before he leans over and takes a nipple between his lips.

Regina moans out loud when his teeth bite it gently, and then he's sucking it, his hand moving back down to where she's desperate for him and giving her clit a few rubs before his fingers crook into her and treat her to long, deep thrusts that hit her G-spot just right.

But just when she feels that wave of pleasure building again, Robin leaves her completely, crawling up the bed to reach his nightstand. Regina can't stop the whine she lets out, missing his fingers and his weight on her, her body shivering as the cold air hits it.

And then he's back with a condom, tearing the plastic packet open with his teeth and sliding the latex on while Regina moves her own hand to her clit, rubbing it in slow circles as she watches him.

He groans at the sight of her, watches her hungrily, licking his lips and rasping out a _Gorgeous_ when she arches her body up a bit, surrendering to the pleasure of her own touch.

"Robin, please," she breathes, rocking her hips more insistently into her hand, "I need you."

He exhales loudly at that, moves above her and licks up her stomach, over one breast and then the other, his tongue swirling over her nipples before kissing them lightly.

His hand works its way down between them, until he's grasping his cock and positioning himself just at her entrance, teasing them both for a moment by running his tip over her clit when her hand falls away.

"Please," is all she can gasp before he's finally inside her, stretching her as he pushes in slowly, until he's buried to the hilt and moaning into her neck.

"You feel incredible," he tells her, his voice muffled against her skin.

There's a few seconds of adjustment, of just feeling each other, and then he's moving, pulling almost all the way out before he thrusts back into her lazily. He's thick, and so, so hard as he enters her over and over again, at that languid pace that lets her feel every inch of him. Her hands rise and hold on to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as she moans into the eager kiss he gives her.

It feels amazing, pleasure blooming and warming her from head to toe as he pistons in and out of her, but it's not enough, she needs more, wants him deeper, faster, she wants—

Regina struggles to shift their combined weight, but Robin gives no resistance, and tumbles back down on the bed when he realizes what she's doing. She feels the loss of him instantly, wants him back inside her as soon as possible, and so with great effort, she hoists herself up and over him, straddling him at the waist.

"Beautiful," he murmurs when she pushes back, his hands moving to her breasts, kneading and running his thumb over both nipples in tandem, his mouth half-open as he stares at her.

The tip of his cock is once again lined with her sex, and she moves back and forth over him for a minute, teasing him before her hand helps position him where she needs him.

Regina rises with her knees on either side of him, and basks in the way Robin groans when she sinks down onto him.

 _Oh, god,_ that's it, that's what she needed.

The new angle has him hitting that magic spot inside her easily, and she rolls her hips atop him, the movement heightening her pleasure.

He moans out a "Yes, fuck, yes, lovely, touch yourself," when her hand goes back to her clit, and god, the way he stares at her, the sharp thrust of his hips as he watches her, it makes her desperate for more of him, more of this intimacy they've built throughout the night.

She moves one of his hands from her breast, brings it down to her sex and lets her own fall into his stomach, nails raking over him as she breathes, "I want _you_ to touch me."

"Fuuuuck," he gasps, and rubs his thumb over her clit as she moves slowly up and down on his cock, all manner of sensation overwhelming her, making her moan and call out his name in a strangled whisper.

Regina doubles over, until her torso falls against his, her mouth hungry as she sucks at his tongue, bites his lower lip. Robin's hands both hold her by the waist now, drifting down to her ass and grabbing it firmly, making her whimper into the kiss when he thrusts up into her again.

His heels are dug into the mattress for purchase, and next thing she knows he's bucking his hips up over and over again, fingers squeezing her ass harder the faster he moves. Regina is gasping and writhing atop him, meeting his every thrust with a roll of her hips, and the pleasure is unbelievable, her her whimpering into the kiss as she begs him to keep fucking her just like this.

His mouth is on her jaw as he sucks and kisses every bit of skin he can find. Her nipples rub over his hard chest, her hands around his neck, propping him up from the pillow so that they're closer, hot breaths mingling as they cry out together.

The second orgasm hits her out of nowhere, one particularly hard thrust of his hips sending her into a spiral of unparallelled pleasure as she convulses above him, hips jerking with the force of her pleasure as she comes and comes. Robin thrusts right through it, wraps his arms tight around her waist and fucks her harder, enough that it builds and spills in mere minutes, and she shouts his name as she comes for a third time, just a few seconds before he joins her, coming hard with one last thrust and a slight grunt as he kisses her wildly.

Regina rolls her hips lazily over him, prolonging the sensations as they both breathe each other in, kiss and caress and smile at one another, breaths calming in unison.

He's softening inside her, and she feels the loss of him instantly when he grips the condom and lets her roll off of him.

She falls onto the bed with a satisfied sigh, and watches as he gets up and walks on semi-wobbly legs to the bathroom just ahead. When he returns, he's gotten rid of the condom, and is stalking naked and gorgeous toward her, his eyes taking her in with a hungry look.

God, she's lucky.

"What?" she asks when he shakes his head in disbelief.

"I'll never know how I got so lucky," he answers simply, climbing onto the bed with her and running a hand over her shoulder, down her arm, until he can lace their fingers together and bring her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

"I was thinking the same thing," she admits, blushing a bit at the dazzling smile he gives her before placing yet another kiss on her hand.

She chances a look at the clock, finds that it's almost 9:00. They've been at this for nigh on two hours, and suddenly she's exhausted.

"Please don't leave," he pleads, when he catches her looking at the time. "Stay the night. Stay right here with me."

She doesn't need to think too much about his request, nods her head with a smile and kisses him sweetly before he adds, "Besides, we haven't even had dinner yet."

Robin gets her one of his shirts and a pair of plaid shorts to sleep in, and they order Chinese and eat while cuddled up on his couch, watching cheesy Christmas movies on TV until their food is consumed.

He brings out a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream for dessert, and Regina is touched by the fact that he keeps her favorite ice cream flavor on hand. She tells him so, and teases him by dotting a bit of the minty concoction on the tip of his nose and kissing it off. Robin chuckles at her, and seeks her lips in turn, and what starts out as sweet banter ends up becoming a full-on makeout session on his couch, with his hands wondering under her (his) shirt to fondle her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

"You're quite fond of these, aren't you?" she asks with a laugh, gesturing at her chest with the hand that isn't tangled in his hair.

"I'm quite fond of all of you," he says simply, kissing her cheek, and she can't tramp down her smile when he adds, "But I do enjoy these immensely," and moves his hand under the fabric to grasp her other breast.

When they finish their dessert and dispose of all food containers, Robin takes her hand and leads her back to the bedroom, where he disposes of his shirt and hers. She snorts at that, raises an accusatory eyebrow at him, but Robin only shrugs, unashamed, and leads her to the bed.

They climb in together and hold each other close, noses brushing together as they smile at one another.

He kisses her forehead tenderly then, and drapes an arm over her waist, his warmth seeping into her bare skin, the fresh pine scent of him lulling her to sleep, topless and cozy in his arms.

* * *

She wakes to the soft, tingling touch of his lips on her shoulder blade, trailing kisses over her back, which Regina now realizes is exposed to him, the comforter haphazardly tangled around her at waist level. They've shifted over the course of the night, and now she's on her stomach, with Robin warm and pleasant at her back.

" _Mmh_ ," she greets, moving to her side so that her back is fully pressed into his chest. She hears him let out a breathy laugh before he continues dotting kisses over whatever part of her he can reach.

"Good morning," he murmurs from behind her, when his trail of sweet little pecks brings him back up, his lips soft on her neck when they kiss there, too, and then back down he goes, his hand venturing under the covers to drag the shorts he lent her down her legs, until they're low enough that she can lazily kick them off. His hands move back up to caress the curve of her ass, the dip of her waist, and down over her stomach, fingertips lingering just above her clit.

She knows exactly what he's after, and is all too happy to give it, opening her legs to grant his hand better access, and arching her body slightly when his fingers enter her.

"Want you," he murmurs into her shoulder, an unnecessary remark, considering he's already pumping his fingers into her and rubbing his erection into her rear, but the rough quality in his voice makes her moan, makes her nod eagerly as she rolls her hips into his hand.

He wedges an arm under her, until it's cradling her to him more fully, pillowing her head. Regina kisses his arm, because it's the one part of him she can reach right now, and bites into it when the thrusts of his other hand inside her become quicker, harder, deeper.

"Oh!" she gasps, rolling back against him as he keeps on fucking her with his hand, and she can feel the wetness building, can feel her arousal climbing higher and higher. There's something in the angle, something about their position that has his every movement accentuating her desire, and fuck, he feels so good, so good pressed up against her like this. She needs him inside her. Now.

"Robin," she whimpers, eyes closed still, her sleepy haze merging everything into a perfect combination of the languid undulations of her body and the fast, hard pumping of his fingers into her.

"Bloody gorgeous," he groans as his hand leaves her, grabbing her leg and hiking it up and back over his thigh, opening her up for him.

And then he stops, and lets out a frustrated huff.

"What's wrong?" she asks, still moving, still circling and keeping her eyes closed in order to not lose that delicious, lazy feeling.

"Condom," he grunts, letting her leg fall as he pushes at her waist in order to reach his nightstand.

"Leave it," she finds herself saying, too riled up to stop now.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and she nods frantically, takes his hand and puts it back on her leg, reassuming her position and moaning when the tip of his cock brushes her clit.

"I'm sure," she gasps. "Want to feel you."

He moans loudly at that, buries his face in her neck and sucks a hungry kiss there, bringing his hand up for a moment to push her hair to the side, so he can reach more skin with his lips.

"I'm safe," he murmurs into her ear, his hips joining the lazy roll of hers as his hand moves back to her clit, "There's nothing in me that would hurt you, Regina."

"I know," she whispers, because somehow she does. They've been together emotionally far longer than they have physically, and she trusts him, knows he would've told her by now if something was wrong. "Please, just— god, yes!"

"Jesus fuck!" he exclaims as he enters her, grunting a little when he's fully inside her, bringing his other hand out from under her, adjusting his body behind her as he breathes out her name between shallow exhales.

He is pulling out and pushing back into her now, slow and lazy, but so, so good. This angle is fantastic, keeps him pressed up right against her G-spot when he's fully inside her, and she's moaning and almost thrashing against him before he even sets a proper rhythm.

With his hand now propping him up to look down at her body as it's splayed before him, he moves his other hand away from her clit to roam her every curve. His touch explores her, moves over her waist, her ass, down her stomach, teases her clit again with a few cursory rubs and moves back up to her breasts, squeezing the swells and rolling her nipples between thumb and index finger, pulling at the tight peaks and making her scream his name.

"You're fucking amazing," he tells her, and Regina has to take several breaths before she can give him a raspy _So are you_ in response, her hips moving just a little bit faster.

"You feel... god, you're so tight, all wrapped up around my cock like this," he rambles on, teeth sinking into her shoulder. "Want you so much."

His thrusts are slow, but deep, and firm, and perfect, and this lazy, sleepy morning round is far better than last night's. There's no barrier between them now, nothing in the way, and it feels incredible, has her gasping and moaning as he keeps up those lengthy rolls of his hips, stretching her and bringing her to blissful heights as he tells her just how _Fucking wonderful_ she feels, how warm, how wet.

"Harder," Regina pleads, and her eyes are still closed. It makes her other senses more acute, more in tune with everything he does to her. She can feel his hands on her breasts, feel the warmth of his breath as he exhales into her cheek, can smell the sweat from their bodies and taste the salt on his skin when he hovers above her and she turns her head to lavish his neck with kisses.

He goes harder on the next thrust, granting her request, and the sound of his skin slapping into hers has her whimpering, gasping as she circles her hips back against him.

"Fuck, that feels good," he rasps into her neck, moving faster now as Regina moans. She opens her eyes then, and her hand darts out and back, settling on the back of his neck and playing with the hair there, pulling on it when one particularly hard thrust of his cock inside her has her screaming with the pleasure of it.

"You feel..." she trails off on a gasp, her mouth half-open as her head falls back into his chest. His mouth wastes no time and is on her again, trailing the line of her jaw with teasing little bites, until he finds a spot just below her pulse point that makes her cry out.

"There?" he asks, and goes back to that same spot before Regina can answer. Her response instead is a low cry, and gasp after gasp of _Yes_ and _Don't stop_ as her eyes fall shut again and she surrenders to the onslaught of sensation.

Her clit is dying for attention, but she doesn't want to remove her hand from him, wants to keep it there on the back of his neck, where she can anchor herself in him. Robin seems to read her thoughts, though, and brings the hand fondling her breasts down to her sex, pushing a finger into her to join his cock for a couple of thrusts before he moves to finally rub at her clit just the way she wants.

"Fuuuuck, yes! Just like that," she urges, tangling her fingers tighter into his hair and reveling in the strangled moan he lets out in reaction.

He plunges into her, over and over and over again, hitting places inside her that unravel and overload her senses, until she's just there, just at that precipice.

"So close," she sighs, and Robin picks up the pace, hits that spot inside her harder, has her crying out and melting into him all at once.

"That's it, let go, beautiful, I want to feel you come on my cock," he tells her in a strained whisper. "So good, you feel so fucking good."

His fingers move faster over her clit, and her voice is no longer forming words, just escaping her in muffled mewls as his nose nuzzles her hair, prompting her to drop her head further back so he can bestow more of those incredibly hot, tongue-filled kisses over the hollow of her neck and shoulder.

"I want this, always," he tells her, his voice a breathy, gravelly thing, "I want to learn every inch of you, make you come over and over again."

Regina gasps at that, chokes out a "Robin!" that has him grunting and thrusting faster. Regina's eyes are closed, the endless waves of pleasure washing over her with every slap of his hips into her ass, his cock hitting that spot deep inside her relentlessly.

She comes with a half-cry, half-sigh kind of sound she's never heard herself make before, and his answering moan reverberates against her as he thrusts a couple more times and comes inside her with a drawn-out "Oh, fuuuuuck!"

His hips slow, but don't stop moving, change their thrusts to a lazy circling motion that accentuates and prolongs her orgasm as she rides out every last little aftershock of pleasure.

When she falls onto the bed beside him, Regina whines at the loss of him, her breaths still quick and shallow as her body relaxes.

Suddenly Robin is there, planting little kisses along her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, whispering "You're incredible" into her skin before dotting yet another sweet peck there.

" _Mmm_ , likewise," she returns, stretching catlike on the bed, one of her hands colliding with his chest as she finds a comfortable position snuggled against him, her head pillowed on his chest. They should clean up, brush their teeth (it's a good thing all their kisses have been in places other than their mouths, nothing like morning breath to kill the mood). She's starving, maybe they should also work on breakfast... but she's so comfortable, lying there in his arms, that she decides to allow herself a few more minutes of quiet respite, basking in the soft, slow caress of his hand over her shoulder where she's cuddled into him.

It's then that her phone chimes with her email alert, and Regina groans in frustration, burrowing her face into Robin's chest as she huffs out a breath in protest.

"Leave it," he pleads, kissing the top of her head and breathing her in deep, sighing into her hair.

She's tempted, so tempted to just stay right where she is and ignore the world, but that's her email, it could be important, it could be...

"It could be Izzie," she tells him, and Robin sighs, pulling away from her and kissing the tip of her nose.

"You stay naked and gorgeous right where you are, I'll go get the phone," he announces, and Regina nods with a smile, burying her arms under her pillow when Robin leaves the bed.

Her eyes are close, so she doesn't see him return, rather feels the touch of a hand towel when he runs it over her thighs. It's warm and wet as he cleans the remnants of their morning romp from between her legs. Opening her eyes to see what he's doing, she realizes he's run the towel under hot water, and the gentle press of the terry cloth over her skin relaxes her further, has her melting as she lets her legs fall open a bit more.

Regina hums when he's done cleaning her, and she closes her eyes again when he gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek before sifting through their discarded clothes until he finds her little black bag.

He brings it with him back to the bed, and drops it just in front of her, letting Regina fish her phone out of it and check the notifications.

Sure enough, the email's sender reads Isabelle Tinker, and the message is the best news Regina's ever received.

 _Paperwork finally processed!_

 _Adoption hearing December 24th, 9:00am sharp. See you there!_

 _-Izzie._

Her eyes well up with tears as she clutches her phone to her chest and looks at Robin, who gives her a smile and stares at her expectantly.

"Good news?" he asks, his hand reaching out to her, thumb rubbing slowly over her arm.

Regina nods, sounding weepy as she answers.

"Henry's coming home."


	8. Chapter 8

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

 ** _May your 2017 be less terrible than 2016 was on all of us._**

 ** _HERE WE GO GUYS, LAST CHAPTER!_**

 ** _Thank you so much for your kind words and comments on this story, I appreciate each and every review and hope that you'll enjoy the ending as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

* * *

Regina never imagined she would spend Christmas Eve at a courthouse, with watered down coffee in her hand and disgruntled employees staring daggers at her, as if it's her fault they have to be here.

More importantly, she never imagined she'd be _happy_ about this.

She's nervous, too, and Robin's arm around her back is warm and reassuring, putting her mildly at ease.

Roland has stayed home with Ruby, and Henry is with Tink over on the other side of the waiting room, throwing jittery smiles her way from time to time.

They're not allowed to talk until after the hearing, and Regina longs to hold him, to tell him everything's gonna be okay. Being kept from her son is excruciating, and she hopes that after today, it won't ever happen again.

The courtroom is small, so much so that Regina marvels and ponders its size even after they've been ushered into their assigned seats. Robin stays behind the bar, sitting first row on the gallery, just behind Regina's place in the plaintiff's table. He's quiet, but every time she looks back at him, he gives her an encouraging smile, one that says things will be just fine.

She wants so badly to believe him, but as small as the courtroom is, the setting is still ominous, still too formal and uptight for her liking.

She doesn't have to wait long for the judge to appear. One minute she's throwing a nervous glance at Robin and the next, a Deputy is escorting Tink and Henry into the room and announcing the judge.

They rise when prompted, and Regina watches as the woman who holds her future in her hands walks out and climbs into her bench, adjusting her little ovaled spectacles and looking over at the small crowd before her, her stare severe, her mouth set in a thin line.

And then her eyes find Henry on the witness stand beside her, and she smiles. For the first time since this day began, Regina feels like she can breathe.

"Hi, there, Henry," the woman greets him pleasantly, "I was so very excited to hear you were coming back today."

Henry smiles, and offers her a polite, but very shy, "Good morning, judge Lucas."

"When was the last time you were here? Four months ago?"

"Yes, judge Lucas, for my friend Grace's adoption," Henry replies, pointing to Robin in the gallery.

"Ah, of course, Grace Hatter. Good girl, that one. She doing okay?"

"She visited us for Halloween, she's good," Henry answers, his enthusiasm shining through.

"That's great. And you are?" the judge says then, turning to Regina.

"Oh! Um... Regina, your honor. Regina Mills, I'm—"

"Henry," judge Lucas cuts her off, shifting her attention back to the boy, "have you met this woman before?"

"Yes, judge Lucas," he says dutifully, nodding his head.

"And have you spent time with her?"

"Yes."

"Has she forced you to do anything you're not comfortable with, or mistreated you in any way?" her voice is firm, decided, intimidating, but it seems to have the opposite effect on Henry, who appears offended by the question.

He draws himself to his full height, brow set, and tells her, "No, she hasn't, she's a good person," in the most resolute voice Regina's ever heard him use. He's defending her, she realizes, and the knowledge makes her smile.

"Good," judge Lucas says, her demeanor now back to sweet and pleasant. "Would you like to join her during this hearing?"

Henry nods eagerly, and after the judge grants permission, the deputy escorts him to where Regina is sitting. An extra chair is brought for him while he's greeting Robin with some sort of fistpump and handshake thing that she's seen them do on occasion, and when he finally sits beside her, he grins, leaning his body into hers. Regina can't help resting her head on top of his for a moment, savoring the contact.

"Right, so," the judge begins, "Ms. Mills. I'm told you initially requested the adoption of a baby, but modified it after you met Henry, is that correct?"

"Yes, your honor. I wasn't planning on it, but, well... Henry is a very special boy, and I am convinced that he is my son."

She pulls away from Henry so that she's able to look into his face as she adds, "I only wish I could've met you sooner, so that I hadn't missed all these years with you."

"It's okay, we'll make up for it," he tells her simply, cuddling into her side again as she looks back at the judge, trying so very hard not to cry.

"Henry, do you wish to read the letter you wrote to me about Regina?" she asks gently, and then she's giving a folded piece of paper to the deputy to pass to them, and out of the corner of her eye, Regina sees Izzie smile proudly at them both.

Henry nods, and stands, unfolding the paper and swallowing heavily before he reads, his voice shaky, nervous, but loud enough to carry through the room.

" _Dear judge,_

 _My name is Henry. I am nine years old and a few days ago, I found a mom._

 _Her name is Regina, and she lives in New York. She's an interior designer, I don't really know what that is but it has to do with decorating places, and she's really good at it. She made me a room at her apartment, and it's awesome, it has all my favorite things._

 _She also visits me all the time, and she takes me to the city and buys me stuff, and she takes me out to eat and always lets me have dessert._ "

They all chuckle at that, even the judge, and then the letter continues, and Regina feels the tears spilling as she listens.

" _She's also a really good cheerleader. She always roots for me when I play against Robin and Roland. She helps me say words right when I don't know them very well, and she congratulates me when I do. When I'm nervous about things, she always hugs me and tells me I can talk to her, and she always tries to make me smile when I'm sad. She teaches me things, and shows me new places, and she makes me eat all my vegetables—_ "

He cuts off then, looking nervously at judge Lucas for a moment before he confesses.

"I don't really like that because I hate vegetables, but I always see moms do that in movies so I like when she does it," he clarifies, to which Regina laughs through her tears. The judge nods with a chuckle, tells him to continue reading.

" _Regina is really good to me. She laughs at my jokes, and does weird voices for the people in Harry Potter when we read together, and when we eat ice cream, if I get some on my face she cleans it off and gives me a kiss... it's pretty awesome._

 _At first we were just friends, but... she's not a friend, she's my mom. She does all the things moms should do, and she's really good at it. I was very happy when she said she wanted to adopt me, and I really hope I can go live with her._

 _Thank you._

 _Henry._ "

Regina cannot remember any of what happens after that.

She goes through the motions her lawyer had explained to her before the hearing, nods her head when it's appropriate and responds clearly, concisely and coherently to every question she is asked, just as she was taught. But if anyone asked her what those questions were, or what her responses had been based on, she wouldn't be able to answer.

All she knows is that less than a half hour after that letter is read, judge Lucas is pounding her gable with a cheery flourish, telling Henry he can go home with Regina, and throwing a tender smile at them when the boy jumps into her arms and hugs her tight.

She doesn't even register that he is finally hers until everyone is adjourned and Robin's arms find her, hugging her close while Henry is being presented with his certificate of adoption by Izzie, who then wraps him into an excited hug.

"Congratulations, Regina," Robin murmurs into her ear, and more joyful tears fall from her eyes as she pulls back and grabs his face in her hands.

"I did it?" she asks, needing confirmation.

"You did," Robin answers, dotting a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I can take him home?" she asks again.

"He's your son now," he confirms, his arms tightening a bit around her waist.

"Mom!" she hears Henry yell, and yes, that's her.

Letting go of Robin, she turns to her little prince, and almost loses her balance when he jumps into her arms. Regina holds on tight, though, wraps her arms around him and squeezes back as hard as he does her, kissing the top of his head and joining in his celebratory laughter.

"We're a family now," Henry informs her, and everything in her world is as bright and beautiful as the infectious giddiness in his voice.

* * *

It's her first night with Henry officially as her son, but they're not spending it at her apartment. Instead, they're spending Christmas Eve at Robin's, celebrating with pizza and decorations that are strewn about as they put the tree together. She and Robin had discussed it the day before, had decided it would be a great way to welcome the holiday with both their boys having fun together and bringing Christmas cheer into the apartment.

She'd brought her gifts for Henry (and a couple for Roland and Robin that they don't yet know about) and hidden them in the closet space Robin had cleared up for her for that purpose, and she cannot wait to see her son's face tomorrow, when he finds his presents under the tree he and Roland are now smothering in tinsel.

It's a tradition, Robin had explained, for him and Roland to set up the tree the night before. It's a tad impractical, Regina thinks, because he'll only have to put it away in a few days, but Roland is so excited, and Henry is enjoying it so much, she can no longer find fault in it.

Part of why she'd agreed to Christmas at Robin's apartment is that Regina doesn't have a lot of holiday decor at her own place. She doesn't even have a tree, had never really seen the need for one, but now... now she wants it all. Because now she has someone to share it with, someone to partake in the fun aspect of setting up decorations and twinkling lights. Her heart flutters with happiness as she realizes that next year, she and Henry will be getting a tree together, and starting their own little Christmas traditions together. As a family.

Robin lets the boys do most of the decorating, but he and Regina swoop in every few minutes to fix a few misplaced ornaments here and there, leaving the big golden star at the top for last.

"Roland, I know you put the star up every year, but I think our guests should do it this time, don't you?" Robin asks, and the little boy nods eagerly, telling Henry to go on and place the star atop the tree.

"But I can't reach," Henry says, and then Robin is grabbing him by the legs and lifting him up, so that he and Regina are both at the same level, and can put the star on the topmost branch together.

"There we go," Robin says as he puts Henry down and kisses Regina's cheek. "Perfect."

* * *

Dinner has been consumed, and the boys are passed out in Roland's room after a night of board games and movies. As an early Christmas present, Regina had gotten them matching pajamas, red with little reindeers on them. Roland's are footie PJs, Henry's a standard T-shirt-and-pants set, and they look adorable as they sleep in the giant bed Robin has made for them to "camp in".

They'd set everything up like a tent, sheets hanging from the lamp in the center of the ceiling and the door frame. Comforters, cushions and more pillows than she can count are piled on the carpeted floor, a perfect little cocoon of fun for their sons. They'd watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, a favorite of hers, and Regina was pleasantly surprised to see Roland teaching Henry the songs, but then, right after Jack had asked Lock, Shock and Barrel to kidnap Santa, she'd turned to find both boys sound asleep. A lovely sight to behold.

She hasn't moved from the door since.

"Does it ever get old?" she asks in a whisper, when she feels Robin's arms wrap around her middle as he settles just behind her.

"No. No, it doesn't," he says knowingly, the tip of his nose nuzzling her neck before he plants a little kiss there, then rests his chin on her shoulder as they watch the boys together.

"I just can't believe he's really mine," she throws into the silence stretching between them, and Robin only squeezes her tighter, kisses her shoulder and answers.

"I've always believed he was yours," he tells her, his voice low as he continues. "From the moment I saw you two together, I knew you'd found each other and wouldn't let go."

"Really?" Regina asks, turning in his arms, her own looping around his neck as she looks into his eyes.

"That boy adores you just as much as you adore him, Regina, you're going to be so very happy together."

She tears up at that, closes her eyes and kisses him chastely. A sweet _Thank you_ escapes her, and Robin only smiles, running his hands up and down her sides.

"Do you— and feel free to shut me down if you'd rather not discuss this, but... now that you're a mother, do you ever think about contacting your father?"

The question throws her off for a second, but she supposes he's not altogether off-base. They'd discussed her father last night, and Regina had teared up as she'd told him her sob story, how the man has no idea that she exists, how she's never really had a good, solid, parental relationship with anyone.

"I... I don't know. He has a life, I don't want to disru—"

"Regina, he's your father, and if he's as good a man as you believe him to be, he'll be happy to meet his daughter."

She stays quiet for long seconds after that, looking down at their joint hands on her right.

And then Robin lets go, and brings that hand up to her chin, gently prodding her to look up at him.

"At the very least, he deserves to know," he tells her, and fine, she can't argue with that.

She looks back at Henry, sleeping soundly next to Roland, and she wonders, now that she has him, what it would be like, to go through the motions of life without him. It's a pain she's not sure she could live with.

And yes, maybe her father doesn't know about her, but... maybe if he did, he'd want to know her. Maybe if he knew, she'd get the chance to get to know her family. And Henry would get a grandfather to look up to and learn from, someone who would spoil him and sneak him candy when Regina isn't looking, who would teach him about life from that unique perspective of someone who has truly lived it...

Suddenly it doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"You're right," she admits to Robin, but... "I just... need some time to get used to the idea before I do anything."

"Doesn't have to be now, I just want you to consider it for a bit, hm? I understand why you're hesitant to do it, but you deserve to be happy, Regina. If that's a piece that is missing from your life, you should pursue it. And for what it's worth, you wouldn't have to do it alone. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you," she whispers, unable to stop a tear that sneaks and spills down her left cheek. Robin kisses it away, then peppers tiny kisses all over her face, until the tingling touch of his lips makes her giggle a bit, and he pulls back with a smile, pleased that he's made her laugh.

"Ready for Santa?" he asks her then, and Regina nods, giddy at the prospect of arranging presents under the tree.

Except when they get to his bedroom, she is completely and utterly distracted by his lips as they shower her with kisses, by his hands as they tease and touch all the right places, by the heavy breaths he lets out into her shoulder when he holds her close.

"Wanna change— _Mmm_ — before we— _ah!_ — before we get the presents?" she asks, her voice a breathy whimper between kisses.

"Sure," he answers into her neck, sucking at that spot below her pulse point that always riles her up.

"Robin." She means to chide him, but his name comes out as a moan instead, his hands roaming her figure, one hand already under her shirt, splayed over her lower back as he pushes her closer.

"Mm?" he's busy moving that hand to her front and up to her breast, but hears her all the same.

"Presents," is all she can say, because somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that's what they should be doing, not _this_.

Oh, but _this_ is so _delicious_ , she thinks when he nips at her chin and kisses her again, his tongue tangling with hers in this sensual dance she's grown so fond of. She moans into the kiss, presses herself flush against him, trapping his hand between them.

He grunts a bit, frustrated by how restrained his movements are under her shirt, but he needn't be, because that little tug he's giving her right nipple over her bra is sending wonderful little zings of pleasure that echo down below when she feels his erection through his trousers.

Next thing she knows, she's on her back on the bed, Robin's form looming over her as he undresses her from the waist down.

Her skirt ends up somewhere beyond the night table, and he slowly removes her boots by unzipping and kissing as he goes, until those, too, are thrown haphazardly around the room. Her tights go next, and since she'd left her jacket on the coat rack, the red top she'd been wearing underneath is all that's left on her as he finally bends to his task.

One finger runs over her sex, testing, teasing, and then plunging into her in measured strokes as his mouth finds her clit and sucks.

"God, yes!" Regina exclaims, catching herself mid-shout and bringing her voice down to a choked gasp as she rocks her hips into Robin's hand. She's wet already, eager to feel that very talented tongue of his as it does what it does best.

Robin pulls back for a moment to look up at her, licking her wetness from his lower lip and smiling smugly at the view. Regina circles her hips a bit more insistently, making him realize that his finger has stopped.

"Please," she whispers, and then jerks when he gives a particularly hard thrust of his hand and hits that spot inside her that makes colorful spots explode behind her closed eyelids.

Her toes curl from the pleasure, and he's humming as he licks and sucks at her, making her entire body vibrate at his rhythm. His finger keeps pumping into her, and when she asks for more, he adds a second, pushes harder, sucking hungrily at her for long minutes, until she's writhing and coming and coming on his hand.

Robin wastes no time, and is suddenly on her, his hands clumsy as they remove all his clothes and what's left of hers (he pauses to stare at her bra, licks his lips and groans at the sight before he almost rips it off of her), giving his cock a few strokes as he watches her.

Regina tries to give him a little show, scoots back on the mattress as he kneels on it between her legs. She shifts a bit, leans up on her elbows and bites her lip, letting him stare at her naked body. His free hand moves over her form, travels down the valley between her breasts and over her stomach, lingering by her scar with reverence before it moves lower, checking to see if she's still wet enough to take him inside her.

"I'm good," she says. "I want you."

When he enters her, they moan in unison, and Robin grunts as he tries to stay still on top of her, his hands on either side of her as they keep his weight up.

"Robin," she whispers, because she's already gotten hers, and she wants this to be for him now, wants to feel and watch him as he comes. "Fuck me."

His jaw tenses at her words, breath leaving him as his body sinks against hers, his hips moving back before they push forward again, slowly at first, his pace building to something faster with every thrust.

She won't come again, but it feels amazing, and she enjoys every bit of it. The intimacy of his touch, the sloppiness of his kisses as he gets closer and closer, the soft whispers of just how good she feels to him, how wet, how warm, it all has her moaning softly, holding on to him as he thrusts almost frantically into her.

And then his body jerks a bit, out of sync with the steady pounding of his cock inside her, and she watches him as he comes, feels the hot touch of his lips on her shoulder when he bows his head to kiss her skin, his hips bucking of their own accord as he rides out his orgasm.

"You know," Regina says, panting even after he's pulled out of her and landed on his back beside her, "I think we should make this 'quickie before presents' thing a tradition."

Robin chuckles, turns his head and exhales his laugh into her neck, drawing her close and taking a deep breath when they both find a comfortable position in each other's hold. Her back is pressed against his chest, his lips trailing kisses on the side of her neck, one hand kneading a breast lightly.

"I'm sorry it was so quick," he murmurs, and she can't see him from this angle, but she can hear the hint of embarrassment in his voice, and turns in his arms to look him in the eye.

"Have you heard me complain?" she says with a raise of her eyebrow, her voice more even now that she's caught her breath. "In case you didn't notice, all that mewling and gasping was me coming on your mouth earlier."

Robin laughs at her candor, then adds, "Yes, but I wanted to wait for you to—"

She stops him with a kiss, lingers with her lips pressed against his, opening her eyes with a low moan and a smile when she finally pulls away.

"It was great. And you, Doctor Locksley, have a very..." she kisses him again, a simple peck between the words, "talented—" another, with a little teasing lick to his top lip this time, "tongue."

He smirks at that, and kisses her again. Regina indulges in their little makeout session for a few minutes, enjoys the pull of his lips, the warm, wet passes of his tongue while his hand roams free on her naked body.

"Mmm, we should really get to those presents now, or I may never let you out of here," Robin murmurs against her lips, moving down to pepper more kisses in a path down her neck.

Regina moans, presses tighter into him for a couple of seconds and then releases, sighing as she rolls away from him and wraps a sheet around her body.

And then she thinks better of it, and drops the sheet as she walks to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder to find him watching her, licking his lips as his eyes travel over her form.

She has never felt so sexy.

One quick-but-handsy shower later, they are both in the living room in their pajamas (she'd brought her own this time around, a Christmasy set of red and black flannel pants and a red T-shirt with a reindeer on the front), ready to tackle Christmas presents. Her hair is wet, little tendrils of it curling at the ends over her shoulders, and she smells like Robin's soap, that fresh pine scent she always associates with him.

She loves it.

Loves it even more when he wraps his arms around her and simply holds her, looking into her eyes for something she can't quite decipher. He seems to find it, though, because a few seconds later he's kissing her sweetly, and then they both turn to stare at the presents piled on his couch, and set to their task.

She wraps a couple she'd been unable to wrap at home. She'd gone overboard with her presents this year, and ran out of wrapping paper before she was finished, but Robin had told her he had extra, and so she uses that bright green one now, folding it neatly around the giant box of crayons she got for Roland and the telescope she got for Henry, while Robin adds colorful ribbons and bows to the gifts already wrapped, the soft notes of Christmas carols playing on low volume on the stereo by the corner.

The domesticity of it all astounds her, but she likes it so much she doesn't dare push it away. Last Christmas, she'd been alone, with a dinner of wine and cheese as she watched movies and pored over endless brochures from adoption agencies, and now, now she has a son, and Robin, and Christmas lights and hot cocoa and stolen kisses under the mistletoe.

Not for the first time, Regina finds herself thankful for whatever she did to deserve such a wonderful change.

They arrange the presents under Robin's tree, being careful to add the proper name tags to all of them, and then Robin is clearing his throat behind her, offering her the tiny box in his hand when she turns to address him.

"Robin, you—"

"It's not much, but I want you to have it now, before the boys wake and it's pandemonium in here," he says with a grin, interrupting her before she can say he didn't have to get her anything. She got him a gift, too (a framed picture of the boys, smiling faces covered in ice cream), but that's beside the point.

Regina gives him a wry smile, and opens the box slowly.

It's a bracelet, a thin, flat gold band with _December 24, 2016_ engraved on the inside.

Her gasp is followed by a wide-eyed look at his satisfied smile.

"It's your first official day as Henry's mom, I thought you might like something to remember it by," Robin explains, taking it out of the box and asking, "May I?"

At her answering nod, he slips the band on her wrist, and holds her hand in his to admire it.

Therapy has taught her that there's nothing wrong in being cherished, that showing her affection isn't something people do out of pity or because they want something from her, like her mother had convinced her, but rather because they care, because they _want_ her to feel appreciated. So instead of telling him that this wasn't necessary, or that she doesn't deserve such a present, Regina sighs, smiles, and stares at the gold on her wrist as it glints with the glow from the tree lights.

"Thank you," she says, punctuating her gratitude with a kiss on his lips. "It's beautiful."

"So are you," he answers, bussing her lips again before he takes her hand and turns her so that her back is resting on his chest, his arms wrapping around her middle and chin resting on her shoulder.

Nat King Cole's _The Christmas Song_ begins to play on the speakers, and Regina lets the familiar lyrics wash over her as she stares at the tree, Robin's warmth seeping into her from where he stands behind her, holding her close and dotting kisses on her shoulder.

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

 _Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_

 _And folks dressed up like Eskimos..._

Robin sways them where they stand as the melody continues, and Regina revels in the moment, in having this wonderful man in her life, along with his beautiful son and her Henry, the best Christmas gift of all.

 _And every mother's child is gonna spy_

 _To see if reindeer really know how to fly_

 _And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

 _To kids from one to ninety-two_

 _Although it's been said many times, many ways..._

"Merry Christmas," Robin whispers in her ear as the clock strikes midnight.

She returns the sentiment, and turns to wrap her arms around his neck while his stay around her waist. She feels safe in his arms, warm and cared for and _happy_.

So when Robin whispers, "I think I'm falling madly in love with you, Regina Mills" into the space between them and holds her tighter, still swaying them from one side to the other, it doesn't feel rushed, there's no alarm of _Too soon!_ going off in her head. It just feels... natural, organic.

Her heart flutters pleasantly at his confession, and when she admits to feeling the same, his smile is so big and bright and perfect, she's unable to stop herself from kissing it as the last notes of the song play out on the speakers.

 _Although it's been said_

 _Many times, many ways..._

 _Merry Christmas to you._

* * *

 ** _THE END._**


End file.
